Nouveau Départ
by mspinpinlelapin
Summary: Traduction de Brand New Start  par gleefully-finchel . Les péripéties de Finn, Rachel, Kurt et Blaine à New York après le lycée. Suite de After All et Senior: it all comes down to this.
1. Prologue

_Glee est la propriété de la FOX et de Ryan Murphy. Nous pauvres mortels ne pouvons que nous amuser avec la vie de ces personnages (et c'est déjà pas mal)._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Ma première fic ! Enfin… plutôt la traduction d'une fic que j'ai trouvée géniale, du coup, me voilà ! Donc, je vais remettre tout ça dans le contexte rapidement :

Cette fic a été écrite au départ par gleefully-finchel, sous le titre 'Brand New Start'. C'est en fait le 3e opus d'une série, qui commence avec 'After All', suivi de 'Senior : It All Comes Down To This'. J'ai choisi de ne pas les traduire (pour l'instant) car ces fic ont été écrites avant le début de la saison 3, et s'éloignent donc quelque peu du canon de la série. Je vais quand même vous faire un résumé pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus sur certains évènements et certains personnages (notamment le comportement de Quinn ou de Sam par exemple).

Je tiens aussi à préciser que ce n'est pas une fic **M** pour rien, il va y avoir des scènes de sexe assez explicites, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !

C'est une fic largement axée sur Finn et Rachel, avec aussi des passages Kurt et Blaine. Pour les Puckleberry's fan, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis :D !

Voilà voilà…

* * *

><p>Je tiens encore à remercier l'auteur de m'avoir laissé m'essayer à la traduction avec sa fic… vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !<p>

* * *

><p>Résumé des parties 1et 2 :<p>

'After All' commence au moment de la rupture entre Finn et Rachel pendant la saison 2. Rachel va se rapprocher de Sam et de Puck pendant que Finn se cherche avec Quinn. Sam et Puck vont monter une opération spéciale pour le bal de promo, et Rachel sera élue reine avec Finn comme roi. C'est là que Finn se rend compte qu'il était toujours amoureux de Rachel, et après quelques péripéties, ils se remettent ensemble, et les NewDirections gagnent les Nationals à New York.

'Senior : It All Comes Down To This' raconte la dernière année au lycée de ce joli petit monde. Finn rate une bourse pour la fac car il se blesse gravement lors d'un match. Rachel, Puck, Sam, Kurt et Blaine le soutiennent pendant sa guérison. Quelques hauts et bas avec Quinn viennent se mettre en travers de la relation entre Finn et Rachel, qui ont approfondi leur relation… L'année se termine avec une autre victoire aux Nationals, et le départ pour New York de Finchel et Klaine. Sam et Puck partent pour Los Angeles, et les autres membres des New Directions s'éparpillent dans le pays ou restent en Ohio. Kurt est accepté à Juilliard (pas de NYADA dans ce canon), Finn et Rachel dans une fac à Brooklyn, et Blaine dans une fac de Droit où il doit effectuer des stages.

Le décor est planté, bienvenue dans 'Nouveau Départ'.


	2. Chapter 1

_Glee est la propriété de la FOX et de Ryan Murphy. Nous pauvres mortels ne pouvons que nous amuser avec la vie de ces personnages (et c'est déjà pas mal)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**_Finn PdV_**

« Je t'avais dit qu'il serait utile pour porter toutes les choses lourdes, cria Kurt à Rachel, en s'asseyant les pieds sur la table basse, alors que j'entrai dans le loft.

-Hé ! Tu sais qu'il y a aussi des choses que même TOI peut porter en bas, dis-je en enlevant ses pieds de la table basse avec les miens en passant devant lui. Je m'arrêtai devant la cuisine où Rachel sortait les affaires des cartons, et l'embrassai sur la joue.

-Tu t'en sors bébé ? me demanda-t-elle

-Ouais, on a presque fini. Blaine apporte le reste des cartons du camion de déménagement. Ça aurait été fait plus rapidement si on avait eu un peu plus d'aide, criai-je bien distinctement pour que Kurt m'entende de l'autre pièce.

Ma mère avait enfin fait livrer toutes nos affaires ce matin, et nous avions passé les 2 heures précédentes dans les escaliers à tout remonter à notre appartement.

- Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi est-ce que vivre au troisième étage est une idée géniale ? Entendis-je Blaine dire en entrant dans la pièce avec deux cartons, avant de les poser sur la table ?

-Parce que ton oncle est le propriétaire et que ce n'est pas cher, pouffa Rachel.

-Ouais, ça doit être ça ! Mais pourquoi je n'aurais pas un autre parent avec un appartement en rez-de-chaussée ?

-Parce que nous n'aurions pas cette superbe vue de la ville, répondit Rachel, en admirant la vue de la fenêtre.

-Et quand nous déménagerons d'ici, Kurt et toi pourrez tout porter en bas dans le camion, dis-je en prenant des cartons pour les emporter dans la chambre.

Nous vivions dans l'appartement depuis une semaine. C'était bizarre de vivre dans la ville. Je pouvais entendre les voitures dans la rues à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, et Rachel n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je m'y habituerais et que je serais capable de m'endormir en écoutant ce bruit, mais pour le moment, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : crier à la fenêtre et leur dire de rentrer chez eux se coucher pour que je puisse dormir.

Nous n'avions pas fait grand-chose à part essayer de rendre le loft vivable. Kurt n'emménagerait pas à Julliard avant une semaine, donc il restait avec nous. Rachel et moi avions passé beaucoup de temps à s'habituer à partager le même lit. Bien sûr, c'était très sympa de se réveiller et de faire l'amour quand j'en avais envie, mais c'était aussi vraiment bizarre d'avoir toujours quelqu'un dans son lit. Parfois, j'oubliai qu'elle était là, et je roulai pour me retrouver la tête dans ses cheveux ou face à son bras, et même des une ou deux fois, face à face avec elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, et je me réveillai en hurlant. Rachel m'expliquait que c'était une phase transactionnelle ou transparente ou quelque chose comme ça, et qu'il fallait que nous nous habituions à ce genre de choses.

Sinon, c'était quelque chose à laquelle je pourrais m'habituer, parce vraiment, est ce que j'ai besoin de mentionner la partie 'sexe' encore une fois ? Bon, certes, ça pouvait devenir gênant quand Kurt se mettait à taper au mur et à crier quelque chose à propos de ses oreilles encore vierges et tout, mais je pensais que le fait de l'avoir surpris pendant une grosse session pelotage sur le canapé plus d'une fois rattrapait le tout …

Les cours commençaient la semaine suivante, et il fallait encore que nous récupérions nos livres et le matériel avant que ça ne débute. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ils nous fesaient acheter nos livres avant que nous les perdions au lieu d'après. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient que les étudiants étaient moins responsables vu que leurs parents n'étaient pas là pour gérer leur matériel. Ce à quoi ma mère répondrait que ça ne faisait pas trop de différence, vu que je perdais déjà mes livres quand j'étais à la maison.

Je commençai à vider le premier carton à portée de main, et je m'aperçus qu'il était plein de vêtements de Rachel. Mince, elle avait un paquet de vêtements. Je commençais à les sortir et à les poser sur le lit quand je remarquai une boite entre quelques jupes. Je la retournai pour lire ce qui était écrit sur le couvercle : '_Journal de Rachel Barbra Berry_'. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la porte pour voir où était Rachel. D'accord, je sais que je ne devrais pas le lire, mais quand même, c'était un journal, c'est presque si on me retirait ma capacité à être un mec si je ne lisais pas !

Je l'ouvrai vers la première page. On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait commencé en 3e. Je me mis à lire un paragraphe quelques pages plus loin. '_Cher Journal, je hais le lycée _(NdT : le lycée dure 4 ans aux USA Freshmen Year=3e, Sophomore Year=2de, Junior Year=1e et Senior Year=Tale)_. Les garçons sont insolents et les filles ne comprennent même pas ce que représente le fait d'avoir du talent. Et cet abruti a totalement ruiné ma nouvelle brassière de sport quand il m'a jeté une boisson à la figure après le déjeuner. Pourquoi quelqu'un gaspillerait une boisson comme ça ? Mais ce garçon n'avait pas l'air très intelligent après tout, il n'a même pas une vraie coupe de cheveux, il a juste les deux côtés de la tête rasés. Il est complètement idiot. Je pense que je vais l'éviter à partir d'aujourd'hui._' Je suis triste qu'il y ait eu un moment où Rachel était une cible de ce genre d'intimidation, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner à l'évocation de Puck étant un idiot. Je tourne encore quelques pages. '_Cher Journal, aujourd'hui une chose incroyable a eu lieu. Il y a ce garçon au lycée. Trop canon. Il est dans ma classe d'Anglais le matin. Il est plutôt discret la plupart du temps. Mais je suis passé devant lui dans le couloir aujourd'hui, et nous nous sommes regardés, ce qui m'a pris au dépourvu, et ce j'ai fait tomber mes livres, et il s'est juste arrêté pour m'aider à les ramasser. Et nous avons essayé d'attraper le même livre, et quand nos mains se sont touchées, j'ai senti comme de l'électricité. Et là, la chose la plus géniale a eu lieu. Il m'a souri. Ce n'était pas un sourire normal d'un gars. C'était le genre de sourire à vous faire fondre et à faire battre votre cœur très très vite. Quand je l'ai remercié, il m'a même parlé. D'accord, tout ce qu'il a dit c'est 'pas de problème', mais bon, c'était des vrais mots, donc ça compte. Je voulais lui parler un peu plus, mais cet imbécile à crête Iroquoise est arrivé et a commencé à lui parler, et du coup, on aurait dit que je le gênais, donc je suis partie. Tina m'a dit que son nom était Finn. Est-ce que l'amour au premier coup d'œil existe ? Parce que j'ai déjà commencé à des noms pour nos enfants et je ne sais pas si c'est bizarre._'

« Tu trouves quelque chose qui te plait là-dedans ? Entendis-je derrière moi. Je fis tomber le journal de surprise.

-Mon Dieu tu m'as fait peur ! Désolé, j'ai trouvé ça et je n'ai lu que quelques pages Rach.

-Finn, ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. Je n'ai rien à te cacher.

-Est-ce que tu as vraiment commencé à donner des noms à nos enfants après ce moment dans le couloir ? Elle rougît, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles vraiment de ce jour-là ?

-Oui

-Non, tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Mais merci quand même, rigola-t-elle.

-Hé ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne me rappellerais pas de ça ?

-Parce que je n'étais pas vraiment quelque chose dont les gens se souvenaient à cette époque.

-Je me rappelle que tu portais une jupe rayée bleue et rose. Et tes cheveux étaient plus courts. Et tu portais ce haut rose avec une espèce de poisson ou quelque chose comme ça dessus.

-Tu te rappelles de tout ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, enfin, je me rappelle d'être passé à côté de toi dans le couloir, et de t'avoir regardé. Et d'un coup, tes livres sont tombés en s'éparpillant de partout, et tu as paniqué. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt mignon de te voir nerveuse comme ça de voir tes livres et tes affaires par terre, donc je me suis arrêté pour t'aider. J'avais l'impression que tu avais peur de moi quand même.

-Je n'avais pas peur, dit-elle en me tapant le bras, je pensais juste que tu étais super sexy

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'avais pas pu m'arrêter de penser à tes mains et comment elles étaient douces toute la journée.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, un peu choquée

- Non, même pas, rigola-t-elle

-Si, vraiment. J'allais te demander ton nom quand Puck est arrivé, et puis bon, je n'étais pas vraiment doué pour ne pas me comporter comme un abruti à cette époque. J'ai essayé de faire comme si je ne te parlais pas. Désolé pour ça, en passant.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est très étrange que nous ayons fini comme ça non ?

-Nah, je pense qu'on a un petit peu prouvé qu'on était fait pour être ensemble.

-Et comment tu t'es aperçu de ça ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle en lui prenant la main ?

-Eh bien, je pense que c'est après ça que j'ai commencé à te chercher des yeux dans le couloir. Enfin, je sais que je n'étais pas assez cool pour te demander de sortir avec moi, et puis j'ai commencé à sortir avec Quinn et tout, mais je me suis toujours rappelé la sensation de tes mains sur les miennes. Je sais, on dirait un truc de nana et tout, et même si je n'ai pas commencé à donner des prénoms à nos futurs enfants ou des trucs dans le genre, j'ai toujours pensé à ce moment-là, quand nous nous sommes touchés.

-Vraiment ? me demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Peut-être que l'électricité que nous avons ressenti c'était nos cœurs qui se trouvaient pour la première fois ?

-Finn Hudson, c'est peut-être la plus merveilleuse chose que tu ne m'aies jamais dite.

Je la regardai en souriant, assez fier de moi pour avoir trouvé ça tout seul.

-Attends, est ce que ça veut dire que tu as ressenti de l'électricité toi aussi ? me demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Comme si j'avais touché une clôture électrique 'bé. Soudainement, ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes et elle me renversa sur le lit. Je souris et j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmurai-je.

-Ok Ok Ok, la porte est ouverte, cria Kurt en passant devant notre chambre.

Rachel sauta du lit rapidement

-Ok, je suppose que nous nous sommes assez reposés. Il est temps de défaire quelques cartons.  
>Je grognai, m'asseyant sur le lit tandis qu'elle sortait de la chambre. Je pouvais apercevoir Kurt, un grand sourire collé sur le visage.<p>

-Casse-couille* ! lui braillai-je après.

-Ouh, c'est violent Finn ! cria-t-il en retour.

Je retournai dans la cuisine, et me glissai derrière Rachel en passant mes bras autour d'elle, et en fourrant mon nez dans son cou.

-Je suis très content que mon cœur ait trouvé le tien, lui murmurai-je contre la peau.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle doucement. Elle se tourna et ses lèvres rejoignirent délicatement les miennes.

-Ok, où est ce que vous voulez que je … oh Seigneur, ils font ça devant tout le monde maintenant ! dit Kurt en se tenant dans l'entrée, un ballon de basket dans les mains.

-Bébé, laisse-les tranquille. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me crie après à chaque fois que j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-Ouais Kurt ! Écoute Blaine ! Lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue, sans que Rachel ne me voie.

-Oh, regardez ça, on a enfin des assiettes, dit Blaine en entrant et en remarquant le carton que Rachel était en train de vider.

-Ouais, ma mère doit les avoir envoyé, parce que je n'en ai empaqueté aucune, dis-je en attrapant les saladiers que Rachel me tendait.

-Je pense que ça veut dire que ce soir, je peux nous faire un bon plat de pâtes, dit Blaine en vérifiant le contenu du frigo. Des pates en sauce qu'on ne peut pas manger dans des assiettes en papiers.

-Très bonne idée, dis-je alors que mon estomac se mettait à gargouiller. Et juste au bon moment aussi. Je tapotai mon ventre, ce qui fit Kurt lever les yeux au ciel.

-Peut-être que je peux faire quelques cookies pour le dessert, dit Rachel en sortant d'autres ustensiles de cuisine du carton.

-J'adore quand tu fais de la pâtisserie Bébé. Je la soulevai et la fit tourner en l'embrassant dans le cou. Surtout quand tu portes ce petit tablier sexy avec les petits nœuds, grognai-je dans son cou.

-Non, ne ruine pas le dessert pour moi, dit Kurt en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre les détails de ton fétichisme des tabliers, cher Frère !

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle n'allait porter JUSTE le tablier CETTE FOIS Kurt !

-Cette fois ! Cette fois ? Il y a eu une autre fois avec JUSTE le tablier ? S'il te plait dis-moi que c'était chez elle et non pas chez nous !

-Eh vous savez, ce genre de discussion, c'est souvent comme ça que les pornos commencent, rit Blaine derrière nous. Kurt blêmit et sortit rapidement la cuisine.

-Mon Dieu j'adore lui faire ce genre de trucs, dit Blaine en me tapant la main.

-Bien joué B., rigolai-je. Il tourna rapidement des talons, pour courir après Kurt et retourner dans ses bonnes grâces.

-J'aime bien la façon dont Blaine et toi vous entendez, dit Rachel.

-Ouais, il est plus cool que je ne le pensais. Tu savais qu'il avait appris à jouer à Call of Duty en moins de trente minutes ? Et pas comme Kurt avais appris, lui il a vraiment compris ! Il joue super bien.

-Nous sommes un peu comme une petite famille maintenant n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en souriant.

-Ouais, c'est plutôt cool. Je revenais vers elle pour l'attraper et l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Je lui souris et lui demandai : DONC, comment s'appelaient nos enfants ?

-Ok, ça suffit avec ça Finn, trêve de plaisanterie, dit-elle en se reculant et en croisant les bras.

-Quoi ? Je trouve ça mignon.

-Je trouve ça embarrassant, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne les as pas appelé Elvis ou un truc comme ça non ? Parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais gérer ça !

-Non, mais tu ne vas pas les aimer.

-Allez Rach, je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. Je veux dire, sérieusement, je voulais nommer mon enfant Bruine (_Drizzle en VO_) tu te rappelles ?

Elle rit et je la rejoignis rapidement en la chatouillant.

-Ce n'est pas juste, si je ne peux pas me moquer de toi, tu ne peux pas le faire non plus !

-Ok, ça va ! Si c'était une fille je voulais l'appeler 'Fanny', et pour un garçon 'Brice'.

-Attends, ça ne vient pas de ce film que tu me forces à regarder tout le temps ? Elle acquiesçât de la tête. Eh bien je n'aurais pas de fille appelée 'Fanny*' sous mon toit ! C'est comme un nom de fesse, non ? Tous les mecs vont croire que c'est une invitation à reluquer ses fesses ! Pas question !

-Oh mon Dieu Finn, ce nom représente une icône, et la première chose à laquelle tu penses c'est que ça vient d'un nom de fesses !

-Aucune de mes filles n'aura le nom d'une partie du corps que les garçons peuvent regarder.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, entoura mon cou de ses bras et m'attira vers se lèvres. Elle les écrasa contre les miennes, ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et je reculai contre la cuisinière. Elle pencha sa tête légèrement en arrière pour me fixer en souriant.

-Et ça, c'était pour quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Juste t'entendre parler d'avoir une petite fille. C'était sexy, rigola-t-elle. Je sentis mon visage rougir et me penchai pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-Un jour, quand nous aurons des enfants, j'espère qu'ils seront comme toi.

-Tu veux vraiment avoir des enfants avec moi ? dit-elle étonnée.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'en aie avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce concept.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras encore une fois et m'embrassa.

-Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette torture ? s'exclama Kurt en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Désolé Kurt, mais tu es en train de gâcher un très beau moment mec, lui dis-je les lèvres encore attachées à celle de Rachel.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas retourner là-dedans, cria Blaine du salon. Il se retourna en marmonnant.

-Il va leur falloir une espèce d'alarme anti-roulage de pelle. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois subir ce genre d'exposition indécente jour après jour ?

-Je t'aime Finn, me murmura Rachel dans l'oreille, ses mains se promenant sous mon T-shirt.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mais tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, je n'appellerai toujours pas notre fille Fanny. »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre, je vais essayer de traduire le reste rapidement. Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire ou critique. Mais allez-y mollo quand même hein! :D<p>

Pour l'instant, c'est tout gentil, mais ne vous inquietez pas les tendances 'Drama Queen' de Rachel avec le caractère entêté de Finn, ça donne de jolies disputes, et de splendides réconcilitaions sur l'oreiller!

A la prochaine!

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait taper mes doigts plus vite sur mon clavier!

Ponponnette


	3. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les quelques commentaires et remarques. j'ai mis du temps à traduire ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de tenir compte de ce que vous m'avez dit, donc forcément, j'ai mis un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Sans vous bercer de faux espoirs, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement!_

_Glee est la propriété de la FOX et de Ryan Murphy. Nous pauvres mortels ne pouvons que nous amuser avec la vie de ces personnages (et c'est déjà pas mal)._

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Pdv<strong>

« Je déteste devoir partir. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à emménager tout seul.

-Kurt, c'est seulement pendant la semaine. Tu seras toujours là le week-end, et je ferai en sorte qu'ils gardent un peu de leur 'festival Finchel du sexe' rien que pour toi ! me dit Blaine en rangeant mes affaires dans ma valise pour que je puisse m'installer dans ma chambre universitaire le jour même. Une partie de moi était excitée d'enfin intégrer Juilliard, mais une autre partie regrettait que je ne franchisse pas ce pas avec Rachel.

-Et si je déteste mon colocataire ? Et si il sent mauvais, ou pire, si il s'habille comme Finn ? Comment vais-je pouvoir gérer quelqu'un qui est un outrage à la mode ?

-J'AI ENTENDU ÇA KURT ! me cria Finn sans lever les yeux de sa Xbox.

-Il faut vraiment que tu te détendes. Je suis sûr que ton coloc' va être très bien. Il me prit la main m'attira à côté de lui, sur le lit. Sois toi-même, et tout se passera très bien.

-Ou, tu peux essayer d'être aimable et ne pas te moquer de tout ce que ton coloc' peut faire AVANT même de l'avoir rencontré, me dit Finn en se vautrant sur le fauteuil de ma chambre.

-Je t'en prie Finn, entre, lui dis-je en riant.

-Quooooi ? Essaya-t-il d'articuler, la bouche pleine de chips.

-Est-ce que j'ai raté l'invitation pour cette petite réunion ? Entendis-je Rachel demander du couloir.

-En fait, Blaine et moi étions en train de parler et Finn a décidé qu'il devait participer à la conversation, je présume.

-Hé, tu t'es moqué de moi, protesta Finn. C'est exactement pareil que si tu m'avais invité à partager votre conversation.

-Et moi je ne veux rien rater, dit Rachel en entrant dans la chambre pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Finn.

-Ok, très bien, c'est parti ! Ayons tous une joyeuse conversation sur le fait que je suis juste super stressé d'aller m'installer tout seul aujourd'hui !

-Tout va bien se passer Kurt. Tu es génial. Tout le monde va voir que tu es incroyable et va vouloir passer du temps avec toi, me dit Rachel, tout en souriant à Finn et en essayant de lui prendre quelques chips.

-Mais… hé ce sont MES chips Rach ! S'exclama-t-il, cachant le paquet derrière lui.

-Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, lui répond-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Et elles sont dégoutantes.

-Elles ne sont pas dégoutantes. Par contre, celles que tu me fais, les spongieuses, celles-là sont dégoutantes !

-Ce sont des chips saines, Finn, elles ne sont pas spongieuses.

Elle s'empara du paquet et sortit de la chambre, et Finn se leva rapidement pour aller le récupérer.

-Oh mon Dieu ces situations totalement absurdes vont me manquer ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais c'était vrai. Je pouvais me plaindre et vitupérer contre l'atmosphère amoureuse et sexuelle qu'impliquait la présence de Finchel dans l'appartement, mais je ne pouvais pas être mécontent pour eux. Je les aimais trop tous les deux, et voir enfin leur relation marcher comme il le fallait me rendait très heureux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir construit une petite famille, à nous quatre, ici. Et Blaine allait vraiment me manquer. Je m'étais habitué à avoir son soutien et son amitié à n'importe quel moment de la journée, tout ce dont j'avais besoin était un sourire, ou une plaisanterie, et tous mes soucis s'envolaient.

-Voilà mon cœur, il faut vraiment que j'aille en cours. J'aurais vraiment aimé venir à la cité U avec toi, mais je ne peux vraiment, vraiment pas être en retard pour ma première semaine de travail dans ce cabinet.

-Non Blaine, ton stage est important, je comprends. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Finn et Rachel n'allaient pas trouver un moyen de me divertir, et ils me déposeront là-bas ensuite.

A ces mots, je me retournai pour voir Finn jeter Rachel sur son épaule et partir en courant dans le couloir, son précieux chargement hurlant et me jetant le paquet de chips.

-Tu vois, de quoi aurais-je besoin avec ces deux-là dans le coin ? Rigolai-je.

-C'est sûr, je te l'accorde… gloussa-t-il. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser avant de sortir de la chambre. Je viendrai te chercher Vendredi après les cours, d'accord ?

-Tu as intérêt ! Et je m'attends aussi à un repas fait-maison !

-C'est toi qui décide ! dit-il en attrapant sa mallette et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'entendis crier à Finn qu'ils se retrouveraient pour manger au café, et après quelques borognymes de Finn, que Blaine avait eu l'air de comprendre, il quitta l'appartement, me laissant seul avec mes valises et surtout, deux colocataires très, très bruyants.

-BON, TOUS LES DEUX ! Je pense qu'on devrait y aller avant que je n'aie à vous sortir tous les deux de là, criai-je dans le couloir, alors que Rachel ne vienne dans ma chambre se cacher derrière moi.

-Chut, ne lui dis pas que je suis là, chuchota-t-elle.

Vraiment, si je n'avais pas tant d'affection pour eux, je les aurais fait interner. Brusquement, Finn apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, et aperçut Rachel cachée derrière moi.

-Finn Hudson, si tu penses vraiment faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire… criai-je, réalisant toutefois qu'il était trop tard, étant donné qu'il se jetait déjà sur nous, et que j'avais déjà basculé sur le lit avec eux.

-Ok, mis à part les sous-entendus sexuels qu'implique ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ici, ceci ce n'est pas le début d'un porno gay, donc, ça ne m'intéresse plus du tout, et j'aimerais donc essayer de continuer le déroulement de ma journée ! Ce qui inclut que tu te dégages de mon entre-jambe Finn Hudson !

-Mec, c'est deg' ! cria-t-il alors qu'il se levait d'un bond.

-Hé, c'est moi qui ai été brutalisé ici, et non pas l'inverse ! Donc maintenant, rends-toi utile et amène mes valises à la voiture, s'il te plait !

Finn leva les yeux au ciel, mais prit quand même mes valises et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tu es prêt Kurt ? me demanda Rachel.

-Aussi prêt que possible je suppose.

En arrivant à Juilliard, mon estomac s'amusait à danser dans mon ventre. A ce moment-là, je ne me serais pas senti mieux, même après un texto de Blaine me souhaitant 'Courage'.

-Allez, c'est bon, j'ai changé d'avis. Est-ce que je peux juste venir à Brooklyn avec vous deux ?

-Pas question Kurt ! Écoute-moi ! Rachel m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à la regarder. Tu sais comment je meurs d'envie de venir ici. Tu as la chance de le faire. Tu ne vas jeter ça aux orties. Tu dois le faire, pour moi, et surtout pour toi. C'est ta destinée Kurt.

-Ok, j'ai compris Rachel, j'ai compris. Je lui souris et la serrai dans mes bras. Merci, Diva.

Finn attrapa mes valises et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cité U. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré mon colocataire, mais je savais déjà qu'il s'appelait Max. je ne savais pas quel genre de garçon était Max, mais j'espérais juste qu'il n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'il n'en avait l'air.

-C'est quoi ton numéro de chambre ? me demanda Finn en grognant, alors qu'il portait mes valises et montait une autre volée de marches.

-528. Je pense que ça doit être dans ce couloir, dis-je en regardant les numéros sur les portes. C'est ici.

J'ouvrai la porte et vis que la moitié de la chambre avait déjà été aménagé, mais personne n'y était.

-Je suppose que mon lit se trouve là.

Finn lâcha toutes mes affaires sur le lit, et tomba lourdement sur le tas.

-Oh mon Dieu, je me suis tué le dos ! grogna-t-il.

-C'est tellement excitant Kurt ! Je me demande comment est Max. oh, il doit avoir une petite amie, regarde toutes ces photos de lui avec cette fille. Elle me montra une photo, et en regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte qu'il y a quelques photos d'eux sur les murs.

-Donc apparemment je devrais m'abstenir de mentionner le fait qu'elle fait très peur sur ces photos, c'est ça ?

Elle portait un blouson de moto, et était couverte de tatouage, sur toutes les photos.

-Ouais Kurt, c'est surement une mauvaise idée, me dit Finn en observant les photos, affalé sur le lit et plissant le nez à la vue de la 'petite-amie' en question. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi…

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et la fille des photos apparut sur le pas de la porte.

-Mais putain vous êtes qui vous ?

Génial, la petite copine faisait peur, ET carrément mal élevée.

-Hum, désolé, je suis Kurt Hummel. Je serai le colocataire de ton, euh, ami, dis-je en lui montrant les photos.

-Qui, Chuck ? Il ne va pas à la fac ici il est aussi bête que ses pieds, et n'a aucun putain de talent. Elle se jeta sur son lit avant d'ajouter : Je suis Max ! Ta coloc' !

-Euh… Excuse-moi ? Tu es Max ? Lui demandai-je, assez confus.

-Ouais, ma mère m'a appelé Maxine, mais si je t'entends m'appeler comme ça, je vais devoir t'arracher les yeux.

J'écarquillai les yeux, Rachel retint un petit cri et alla s'asseoir rapidement à coté de Finn sur le lit.

-Ok, ce sera Max alors. Je m'approchai d'elle en lui tendant la main, mais elle me dévisagea, regarda ma main, et alla s'allonger, le dos contre la tête de lit, en attrapant un livre.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas de quel patelin tu viens, mais si tu ne l'as pas déjà remarqué, je ne suis pas du genre amicale, donc je préfèrerais qu'on évite de trop parler ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Oh, et si Chuck vient, tu devras aller voir ailleurs, on ne peut avoir de rapports sexuels que quand son officier de probation pense qu'il est au boulot.

Oh doux Jésus, il devait y avoir une espèce d'erreur, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je passe un an avec cette personne. Je me retournai pour saisir mon téléphone et sortir pour expliquer à Blaine la situation avec la coloc' cinglée.

-Kurt, je sais que la situation n'a pas l'air terrible, me dis Rachel en sortant de la chambre derrière moi.

-Pas terrible ? Tu penses que c'est juste 'pas terrible' ? C'est un cauchemar ! Elle va me manger pendant mon sommeil ou me découper en petits bouts et envoyer mes bouts dans des colis dans tous les Etats !

-Wouahou, mec, détends-toi ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit un tueur en série, même si je n'ai pas trop envie de voir ses mauvais côtés, et je pense même que tu devrais éviter le contact visuel la prochaine fois, s'exclama Finn, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers la chambre.

-Tu penses qu'elle a un bon côté ? Lui demandai-je, choqué. Il me fixait, plutôt confus, mais finit par acquiescer.

-Ouais, je pense vraiment que c'est son bon côté qu'on vient de voir. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu sais que je suis avec toi à 100%, n'importe quoi dont tu aies besoin, tu m'appelles, et j'arrive ! Il rejoignit Rachel, l'attrapa par le bras et lui murmura : Barrons nous d'ici avant qu'elle ne nous massacre.

-Ouais, merci pour le soutien, cher frère !

-Ca va aller Kurt. Je te le promets. Envoie-moi un texto ce soir. Et souviens toi, reste toi-même.

Rachel me serra dans ses bras, et tous les deux sortirent dans le couloir. Je retournai dans la chambre, et pris une grande aspiration avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Je m'assurai de ne pas regarder ma nouvelle copine dans les yeux et commençais à vider ma valise et à ranger mes affaires dans les tiroirs.

-Alors, tu es là pour quoi ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est quoi ta matière principale ? Tu joues de quelque chose, tu joues la comédie, tu chantes ? Alors ?

-Ah, oui, ma voix. Je suis là pour chanter.

-Mec ! Fut la seule réponse que j'obtins. J'opinai donc, indécis sur la réponse à formuler pour une telle réplique car vraiment, je ne savais absolument pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Même mes années passées dans l'entourage de Puck ne m'avaient pas préparé pour ce discours genre 'je vais te désosser à coups de poing jusqu'à-la-moelle'.

Après avoir finis de ranger mes affaires, je m'installai devant le bureau pour lire un texto de Blaine. '_Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, et que tu vas gagner son affection par ton charme. 3 Blaine._' Je souris à ce message, et j'installais sur mon bureau la photo de Blaine et moi que nous avions pris au parc avant de quitter Lima.

-Yo, t'es un de ces mecs qui aiment les autres mecs ou un truc comme ça ? me dit Max, juste derrière moi. Pour une raison inexplicable, sa présence si proche de moi me crispa subitement.

-Hum, si tu te demandes si c'est mon petit ami, alors oui, c'est le cas.

-Cool, détends toi mec ! Une fois j'ai eu un truc pour une nana pendant, genre, 10 minutes. Et puis elle a massacré ma moto, et j'ai dû lui casser la gueule, donc bon, ça n'a pas marché !

Mes yeux étaient encore écarquillés alors qu'elle était déjà sortie de la pièce et avait claqué la porte derrière elle.

Je glissai le long du mur pour finir sur le sol, adossé au lit, fixant le sol. Tout ce truc sur Juilliard n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pensais à mon père et à Carole, si j'étais vraiment fait pour ça. Blaine me manquait. Bigre, j'aurais encore préféré regarder 24h de marathon du sexe par Finchel en direct plutôt que d'être dans cette pièce. Mon téléphone vibra sur mon bureau, ce qui me sorti de mes pensées et me fit me lever pour l'attraper.

'_Je crois en toi Kurt. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois. Regarde dans ta poche. 3 R._'

Je fouillai mes poches et senti un morceau de papier que je n'avais pas mis là. En le dépliant, je reconnus l'écriture de Rachel.

_Kurt, _

_Rappelles toi toujours ce que nous avons déjà accompli_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

_Je sais que tu peux le faire_

_Bisous,_

_Rachel_

Je tenais la note serrée contre ma poitrine, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Je pouvais le faire. J'avais travaillée trop dur pour laisser qui ou quoi que ce soit m'arrêter. Il était temps de montrer au monde entier qui était Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase!<em>


	4. Chapter 3

_Glee est la propriété de la FOX et de Ryan Murphy. Nous pauvres mortels ne pouvons que nous amuser avec la vie de ces personnages (et c'est déjà pas mal)._

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel PdV<strong>

« Finn si tu ne te sors pas de ce lit dans moins de deux minutes, nous allons être en retard pour notre premier jour de cours !

Finn s'assit, regarda alentour, et retomba lourdement dans le lit.

-Encore cinq minutes, Maman, articula-t-il dans son demi-sommeil.

-Si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant tu vas avoir affaire à moi ! J'ai un cours à 6h. Tu vas te dépêcher, oui ?

Je me penchai vers lui, mais il roula rapidement de l'autre côté du lit. Bien, je l'aurais prévenu. Je sorti donc de la chambre, et me rendis dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour ! M'accueilli Blaine, plein d'entrain, assis à la table de la cuisine. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre un des placards et attraper un pichet, puis le remplis d'eau froide.

-Euh, tu as très, très soif, parce que… euh… nous avons des vrais verres quand même !

Je lui souris, et retournai dans la chambre. En entrant, je m'aperçus que Finn dormait encore.

-Finn, tu as exactement trois seconde pour te lever de ce lit. Trois… Deux… Un ! Criai-je distinctement, avant de lui renverser la totalité du pichet sur la tête.

Oh mon Dieu ! Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel ! Criez-t-il, se levant d'un bond du lit, trempé jusqu'aux os. Je retournai rapidement dans la cuisine et posai le pichet dans l'évier. Je me mis à préparer le petit déjeuner rapidement, et m'assis à table avec Blaine.

-Je suppose que se lever si tôt pour aller en cours, à des heures si matinales ne passe pas très bien, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire contenus.

-Apparemment non, ricanai-je. Sinon, comment ça se passe pour Kurt ?

-Il est toujours en crise de panique. Soi-disant, il ne dormirait que d'un œil, le dos collé au mur, mais je pense qu'il exagère un tantinet.

-Ça ira vite mieux. Une fois qu'il aura appris à la connaitre un peu mieux, ils deviendront amis.

Blaine éclata de rire :

-Je me rappellerai de lui dire ça !

Finn entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux toujours humide, mais au moins, habillé et (presque) prêt à affronter la journée.

-Tu aurais pu juste me demander de me lever, Rach, grogna-t-il. Je restai quelques secondes bouche-bée à cette déclaration.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Tu réalises que j'ai essayé de te réveiller pendant à peu près 30 minutes ?

-Ouais, ben ce n'était pas une raison pour tremper le lit ! C'est toi qui dormiras de ce côté-là ce soir ! grommela-t-il.

-Pas question, ça te fera les pieds. La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à te réveiller quand le réveil sonne.

Finn bouda tout le temps du trajet vers la fac, et refusa de m'adresser la parole, temps que je passais donc à regarder New York défiler par la vitre de la voiture. Mon premier cours était intitulé 'Entrainement de l'Oreille', et 'j'étais assez nerveuse à l'idée d'exercices professionnels. Et si je n'étais pas assez bonne, si c'était la raison pour laquelle Juilliard ne m'avait pas acceptée ? La voiture s'arrêta, et je me penchai pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Finn.

-Tu sais, il va bien falloir que tu me parles à un moment ou à un autre. Je suis désolée pour l'eau.

-C'était vraiment pas sympa Rach, marmonna-t-il.

-et si nous nous retrouvions pour déjeuner dans Central Park ? Ce sera notre premier pique-nique au parc.

Il leva la tête vers moi et esquissa enfin un sourire.

-Ok, je devrais avoir le temps. Mais plus d'eau de bon matin d'accord !

-D'accord, mais promets-moi que tu essaieras de te lever demain matin.

-Je te le promets, grimaça-t-il, mais tu sais, il y a d'autres moyens, bien plus efficaces et agréables, que de me jeter de l'eau sur la figure. Il se pencha vers moi et en profita pour me mordiller le cou. Je ris doucement et le repoussai gentiment.

-Certes, mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous ferait sortir du lit, Finn. Je l'embrassai rapidement et sautai hors de la voiture. Il sortit, saisit son sac, me prit la main, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le conservatoire.

-Ok, tu sais où se déroule ton premier cours, hein ?

-Oui Maman, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil, j'ai Anglais à 7h, et après je te rejoins dans ce bâtiment pour mon cours de percussion à 10h. Rendez-vous à midi ?

-Super ! Mon dernier cours est à 10h30 aujourd'hui.

Je me penchai vers lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, et me dirigeai rapidement vers le conservatoire.

-Je t'aime, Rachel. Mets-les sur le cul, me crie-t-il. Je me retournai et lui envoyai un bisou, avant de reprendre mon chemin vers le bâtiment. J'avais l'impression que mon estomac tentait se tortiller dans mon ventre, ce qui me fit réaliser que j'étais terrifiée à l'idée même de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Je vis quelques étudiants entrer avant moi, et j'en profitai donc pour m'engouffrer avec eux dans le conservatoire, et pour chercher l'auditorium où nous étions attendus.

Lorsque je trouvai la salle, et que j'eus poussé les doubles portes pour y entrer, je restai bouche bée à la vue du Whitman Hall. C'était magnifique. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers un des sièges du devant et m' homme sur la scène se mit à parler.

-Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Mon nom est James Bowyer, je suis maitre de conférence ici au conservatoire de musique et je voulais vous accueillir personnellement pour le début de ce voyage que nous allons faire ensemble. Je suis ravi de vous voir tous ici pour débuter vos études en chant. Dans quelques minutes, vous allez rejoindre vos professeurs respectifs dans des classes différentes…

Je regardai autour de moi pendant qu'il parlait, et me rendis compte que les gens autour de moi étaient assez disparates. Je scannai rapidement la pièce pour essayer de trouver qui serait mon rival le plus sérieux. Mais avant que je ne puisse me faire une idée, nous fumes séparés en plusieurs groupes, dans des salles différentes.

-Qui veut passer en premier, demanda . Personne n'est assez courageux pour entrer dans l'arène en premier ?

Je regardai les étudiants de la classe, et la plupart fixaient obstinément le sol, essayant de se faire tout petit. Je ne pouvais pas croire que personne ne se porterait volontaire pour chanter. Je levai donc la main.

-Ah, très bien, nous avons une volontaire. Quel est votre nom mademoiselle ?

-Rachel Berry.

-Et qu'allez-vous nous chanter aujourd'hui, Ms. Berry ?

Je jetais un œil au pianiste. Il me sourit, ce qui me décontenança, étant donné que Brad grimaçait à chaque fois que je lui parlais.

-Hum, est ce que vous pouvez jouer My Man de Barbra ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air nouveau ici ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Alors que la musique emplissait la pièce, je me mis à chanter, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas vraiment chanter sans me mettre à pleurer. Une fois la chanson finie, la classe applaudît, et l'enseignante vint me féliciter d'une tape dans le dos.

-Très très bien. C'est un excellent début. Vous avez un organe incroyable pour un si petit contenant, me dit-elle en souriant.

Confiante, je retournai m'asseoir, la tête haute.

Le reste de la journée passa, à changer de salle et à se concentrer sur différents aspects de la musique. Toutes ces nouvelles notions étaient vraiment très intéressantes, et je ne vis pas le temps passer. A la fin des cours, je me dépêchai de sortir du bâtiment pour rejoindre Finn, qui m'attendait adossé à la voiture, un panier à pique-nique sur le capot.

-Hé, où as-tu trouvé tout ça ? Lui demandai-je.

-J'ai eu un peu de temps, je suis allé faire des emplettes. Tu es prête ?

-Absolument. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, dis-je en montant dans la voiture.

-Moi aussi. C'était plutôt cool aujourd'hui, me dit-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Nous arrivâmes à Central Park, et nous trouvâmes un coin sympa sous un arbre pour installer notre pique-nique.

-C'est presque comme si nous étions au lac, dis-je, lui souriant.

-Ouais, j'aime bien ce coin. Bon, comment s'est passé ce premier jour ?

-Oh mon Dieu c'était génial. J'ai dû chanter. J'ai été la première à lever la main, et la prof a eu l'air plutôt contente de moi. J'étais tellement excitée. Et tout le monde a l'air sympa pour l'instant.

J'attrapai les sandwiches et les déballai, avant d'en donner un à Finn.

-Et toi alors ?

-ET bien, l'Anglais, ce n'était vraiment pas terrible, mais je me doutais que ça allait se passer comme ça. Par contre, le cours de percussion était super, Rach. J'ai vraiment adoré.

Il s'allongea sur la couverture à côté de moi, sa tête sur ma cuisse. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, et j'y répondis sans savoir qui était au bout du fil.

-Allo ?

-Yo Berry ! Je te manque ? Entendis-je Noah crier dans le téléphone.

-Oh mon Dieu Noah, tu es à LA ? Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que Sam va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurlai-je dans le téléphone.

-Rach, son cerveau ne marche pas si vite, tu devrais plutôt lui poser une seule question à la fois !

-Dis-lui que j'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit ! me dit Noah au téléphone. Mais pour répondre à tes questions, oui, ça va très bien, oui, en train de te parler au téléphone.

-Noah, ces réponses sont loin d'être suffisantes, m'exclamai-je.

-Ouais, ben ce sont des réponses à la Puckerman, si tu veux de meilleures réponses, tu vas devoir t'adresser à Evans !

-Donne-moi ce téléphone, crétin ! Mais tu vas me le donner oui ? Entendis-je Sam crier loin du combiné. Après quelques bruits de lutte, la voix de Sam m'apparut plus clairement.

-Hé, bébé, comment est la vie New-Yorkaise ?

-oh Sam, tu me manques tellement. Mais New-York, c'est incroyable, par contre. Comment ça se passe pour vous ?

-Et bien, on survit ! On a trouvé un appart pas cher près de l'eau. En fait, là je suis en train de surfer, ce qui est plutôt cool !

-Il a déjà la coupe de cheveux adaptée, railla Noah, derrière Sam. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Outch, Evans, je t'ai dit de ne pas taper !

-Désolé pour ça, tu sais comment est Puck, sa bouche a une volonté propre, rigola Sam. Et comment va Finn ? Pas encore le mal du pays ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Finn, qui mangeait tranquillement sa pomme, un sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa ma main, qui passait doucement dans ses cheveux, et l'embrassa.

-Il a l'air de s'accoutumer à la ville pour l'instant, lui dis-je, tout en souriant à Finn.

-Génial ! Tu nous manques. Même à Puck, même s'il ne l'admettra pas, mais il n'arrête pas de me demander si je pense que tu vas bien.

-Vous me manquez tous les deux beaucoup, soupirai-je. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ne fait que quelques semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Et comment c'est, UCLA ?

-Nikel ! J'ai commencé les cours la semaine dernière. J'ai aussi passé les tests pour entrer dans l'équipe de foot. Je ne suis pas dans l'équipe titulaire, mais au moins je peux aller aux entrainements.

-Ouais, il sert de boudin en mousse, cria Puck, avant de crier d'indignation à une claque de Sam.

-Ça a l'air super Sam, je suis très contente que tout se passe bien. Et que fait Noah pendant que tu bosses dur en cours ?

-Ben, pour l'instant, il se spécialise en blondes, mais il pourrait changer la semaine prochaine.

- Mec, lâche le téléphone, regarde celle-là, chuchota Puck, assez près de Sam pour que je l'entende distinctement. Nom de Dieu mate sa copine !

-Euh, Rach, on a un truc à faire, on doit euh, y aller, mais on te rappelle vite d'accord ? dit rapidement Sam. Je me retins de rire de leur manque total de subtilité.

-Ok tous les deux. Je vous aime, soyez sages, et dis à Noah qu'il n'a pas besoin de commencer à engrosser toutes les filles de la côte ouest de suite !

-On va essayer, on t'aime aussi. Bye !

Ils avaient à peine raccroché que Finn m'avait pris le téléphone de main et me tirait vers lui pour m'embrasser.

-J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais la fermer.

-Mmmm, coucou, murmurai-je.

-Salut ! Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que New York te va très bien ?

Je rougis à ces mots, mais je m'en fichais complètement.

-Finn, ce n'est pas comme si new York était un vêtement.

-Non, mais je ne sais pas comment, New York et toi allez bien ensemble. Mais peut-être que je me trompe. En fait je pense que New York est bien plus belle avec toi.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime, dis-je contre ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi, susurra-t-il. Au fait, regarde là-bas, me dit-il en se reculant légèrement.

Je me retournai pour regarder vers l'endroit qu'il pointait du doigt, et remarquai un banc.

-C'est un banc, Finn.

-Pas n'importe quel banc, c'est notre banc. Regarde.

En examinant les lieux, je réalisai où est ce que nous étions. C'était à cet endroit que Fin et moi nous étions remis ensemble en première.

-C'est ici que tu m'as donnée une deuxième chance, me dit-il doucement. Tu le regrettes ?

-Quoi ? Demandai-je, surprise.

-D'avoir pris ce risque ? De m'avoir donnée une deuxième chance ?

-Jamais. Prendre ce risque est la chose la plus sensée que j'ai jamais faite. Regarde-nous Finn ! Nous sommes à New York, nous accomplissons notre rêve.

-J'aurais pu faire ça n'importe où, je te l'ai déjà dit cette nuit-là. Tu es mon New York. J'irais n'importe où avec toi.

Je me penchai vers lui pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis enroulai mes bras autour de lui.

-Finn Hudson, pourquoi est tu si merveilleux ?

-Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Mais j'ai rencontré cette fille…

-Oh vraiment, une fille ? Je la connais ?

-Peut-être, dit-il dans un sourire. C'est la plus merveilleuse et talentueuse personne de la planète.

-Alors maintenant c'est de la planète entière, badinai-je.

-Bon d'accord, de l'univers ! S'exclame-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il me tira avec lui sur la couverture, et joignit ses lèvres aux miennes pour un autre baiser Newyorkais.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, j'ai mis trois-mille ans à publier (oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, je suis marseillaise, j'ai tendance à exagérer), mais pour ma défense, je dois aussi m'occuper de mon petit monstre de 4 ans, ce qui demande quand même pas mal d'attention, surtout les semaines de grève à l'école... bref!<em>

_En tous cas merci pour les reviexs et les alertes/favoris. J'essaie de faire au mieux et au plus vite. Je vais aussi essayer de répondre à vos reviews, ce qui est quand même plus facile pour moi si vous laissez un endroit où répondre (en gros, si vous vous connectez pour laisser la review!). _

_En tous cas merci de votre attention et de votre patience!_

**_Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait taper sur le clavier plus vite pour mes petits doigts! :D_**


	5. Chapter 4

_Glee est la propriété de la FOX et de Ryan Murphy. Nous pauvres mortels ne pouvons que nous amuser avec la vie de ces personnages (et c'est déjà pas mal)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: One Night Stand<strong>

**PdV de Blaine**

« Où est mon café ?

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je n'étais pas au courant qu'aller chercher votre café était dans mes attributions, répondis-je, en fixant mon directeur de stage du cabinet d'avocat dans lequel je fais mon stage.

-Et bien maintenant vous êtes au courant. Je le veux noir, et il y a 10 minutes.

Il retourna à son ordinateur portable et se mit à taper frénétiquement.

J'allais donc dans la salle de pause, et lui versai une tasse de café. Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais avec cet abruti, et je détestais déjà ce boulot. Tout ce que j'avais eu à faire, c'était des courses. Jusque-là, il avait refusé de m'enseigner la moindre chose que j'étais sensé apprendre pendant mon stage, et était allé raconter à mon professeur que je pose des difficultés. Je ne pouvais gagner sur aucun tableau avec ce connard. Je retournai dans le bureau et lui tendis son café. Il ne daigna même pas lever la tête ou me remercier pour le café, et me rassis donc à mon bureau pour continuer de vérifier tous les dossiers de l'affaire en cours.

-Hé, je croyais que ce gars était supposé être à Vegas le 10, dis-je, pointant une des inscriptions dans le dossier. Il se leva et vint se planter derrière moi.

-Ouais, je t'ai déjà dit ça. Il s'éloigna, mais j'ouvris rapidement le fichier qui contenait les photos et des documents du dossier pour vérifier.

-Alors pourquoi avons-nous des tickets et des reçus de Seattle datant du 10 ? Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil aux photos pour trouver ce que je cherchais. C'est assez dur à distinguer, mais le reçu qui dépasse de son portefeuille indique clairement le 10.

Il revint vers moi et examina la photo.

-Putain comment ai-je pu rater ça ? Bien joué Blaine. Pourquoi ne prendrais tu pas le reste de la journée ? Je ferai part de ta découverte au patron.

-Euh… oui. Enfin, vous êtes sur que vous n'avez pas besoin que je reste ?

-Non, c'est bon, tu t'es bien débrouillé. Profite de ta journée.-

-Ok…

J'attrapais mon sac et sorti rapidement de l'immeuble pour prendre un taxi. Une fois dedans, j'envoyai un texto à _Finn 'Sorti plus tôt, on va prendre un café ? BA'_, et donnai l'adresse du Perk au taxi. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre _'Pas de problème, je sors de cours. Là-bas dans 10 min. FH'_.

En arrivant au Perk, j'allais directement au comptoir pour commander après avoir payé le taxi.

-Salut Blaine, où est ton copain ? Tu sais, le grand ? me demanda la serveuse.

Elle avait un béguin pour Finn, et si je n'avais pas été gay, j'aurais pu lui trouver un petit quelque chose d'attirant, mais son air idiot lui faisait perdre tout son charme.

-Ouais, on doit se retrouver ici.

-Tu devrais m'arranger le coup ! J'ai besoin d'un mec bien costaud !

-Oui mais non. C'est comme s'il était marié. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas t'aventurer là-dedans.

Elle haussa les épaules et me tendit mon café. J'allai m'asseoir quand Finn entra.

-Hey, alors, tu as enfin été viré ?

-Non, il m'a juste filé la journée, vu que je lui ai sauvé son affaire.

-Cool, je vais aller me chercher un truc. Tu es servi ?

-Ouais c'est bon. Par contre, fais gaffe, Tiffany est aux aguets.

Il prit son air le plus renfrogné et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Les gloussements de Tiffany que j'entendis, alors que j'étais de l'autre côté de la pièce, me firent comprendre qu'elle s'était débrouillée pour s'occuper de lui. Je contenus mon envie de rire, et j'envoyai un message à Kurt pour lui rappeler que je le récupèrerais après ses cours le lendemain. J'étais ravi que ce soit enfin le week-end et que je puisse revoir Kurt. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu, et il me manquait comme pas possible.

-Waouh, tu ne plaisantais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour qu'elle s'arrête ? Un tatouage avec écrit Rachel sur mon front ? Elle comprendrait à ce moment-là ?

-Hé ouais… et toi qui voulais juste un café ! Lui répondis-je, un œil sur la serviette en papier avec le numéro de Tiffany dessus.

-Merde, cette fille est complètement folle, s'exclama t'il en apercevant le numéro. Il roula la serviette en boule et la jeta dans la poubelle. Au fait, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais j'ai dit à un mec de la fac de venir nous rejoindre. Il est plutôt cool. Je l'ai rencontré après mon cours de percu. Il joue méchamment bien de la guitare. Il me rappelle un peu Puck… sans la crête.

-C'est cool. Et puis j'ai vraiment besoin de rencontrer du monde. Je passe tout mon temps soit au cabinet, soit en cours avec des imbéciles trop coincés.

-Yo Hudson !cria quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis arriver un gars, la vingtaine, avec une veste en cuir noir.

-Kyle, mec, merci d'être venu, dit Finn en se levant pour accueillir Kyle d'un fist bump - je ne comprenais pas vraiment le but de se cogner mutuellement les poings en guise de salut, alors que se serrer la main fut un geste beaucoup plus civilisé – Kyle, voici Blaine, le gars dont je te parlais.

-Salut mec, sympa le costume.

Il me tendit son poing, que je tapai légèrement avec ma paume ouverte.

Il s'avéra que Kyle était plutôt cool. Il avait eu une formation de guitare classique, avec un parcours jazz et rock. Avant que nous ayons pu nous en rendre compte, nous étions restés assis pendant une heure à parler de musique quand Tiffany vint nous interrompre.

-Salut Finn, dit-elle en récupérant les tasses de notre table.

-Euh… salut Tiffany, grommela-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

-Je vous ai entendu parler de musique, vous jouez ensemble ?

-Euh, non pourquoi ?

-Oh, c'est juste que notre groupe du vendredi soir est victime d'un empoisonnement alimentaire, et donc ne pourra pas jouer demain soir. Je pensais que ce serait pas mal si vous aviez un groupe. J'ai toujours aimé les mecs qui jouent dans un groupe, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Finn.

Finn leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son téléphone

-Vous avez entendu ? Je crois que mon téléphone vient de sonner !

J'étais quasi-sûr que je n'avais rien entendu, mais il prit son téléphone et commença une conversation (imaginaire, bien sûr).

-Hé Rachel, bébé, l'amour de ma vie, ça va ?

Tiffany fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna, et Finn posa son téléphone sur la table.

-Bigre ! Elle est pire que Quinn !

Il se mit à parler avec Kyle, mais je pensai à ce que Tiffany avait dit. Un groupe. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ce serait même un bon exutoire au stress de mon stage et de la fac pour Finn et moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne formerait pas un groupe ? Pour une soirée ? Dis-je, interrompant leur conversation.

-T'es sérieux ? S'esclaffa Finn.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu es un très bon batteur, apparemment, tu sais jouer de la guitare, et moi je peux chanter. On pourrait être des rock stars pour une soirée.

-Euh, parce que c'est demain soir et qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais joué ensemble, répondit Finn.

-Tu peux vraiment chanter ? me demanda Kyle.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Finn, fixant Kyle. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

-D'accord, mais est-ce qu'il peut chanter ?

-Bien sûr qu'il peut chanter, mais ce n'est pas le problème !

-C'est quoi alors ? il sait chanter, tu déchires à la batterie, et je tuerais pour jouer ce que je veux devant un vrai public. C'est pour un soir, on s'en fout !

-Enorme ! Dis-je en tapant dans la main de Kyle, avant de me retourner vers Finn.

-C'est de la folie ! Vous êtes vraiment sérieux tous les deux ? Vous réalisez tout ce qu'on a déjà à faire entre les cours, les révisions et la vie en général ?

-Mec, on dirait une fille, grogna Kyle.

-Finn, c'est juste un vendredi, ça ne va tuer personne.

Kyle se leva et alla voir Tiffany. Elle poussa un cri et serra Kyle dans ses bras, avant de courir annoncer la nouvelle à son manager, parlant aussi avec les mains pour accentuer ses paroles. Elle retourna parler Kyle, et lui tendit une feuille de papier. Kyle revint vers nous, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Et voilà, j'ai eu son numéro, et le concert.

-Mec, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Brailla Finn.

-Alors tu en es ? Lui demandai-je.

-Je parlais de Tiffany qui file son numéro à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais oui, j'en suis.

-Ca va être putain de génial ! cria Kyle.

-Il nous faut un nom, lançai-je.

-One Night Stans (Coup d'un soir), annonça Kyle en regardant le numéro de téléphone de Tiffany.

-C'est stupide, dit Finn.

-Non, je suis sérieux. On ne sera là que vendredi soir. La durée de vie de notre groupe n'est que d'une nuit. C'est parfait.

-C'est juste pour un soir Finn. Ça ira bien avec le groupe.

-Très bien, mais tu expliqueras le nom à Rachel alors ! dit-il en mettant quelques dollars sur la table et en récupérant ses affaire, on se voit à la maison. Il gratifia Kyle d'un fist-bump, et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Cette fille le tient en laisse, et bien serré, non ? demanda Kyle.

-C'est lui qui a attaché la laisse, donc je ne pense pas que ça lui pose problème.

En arrivant à la maison, je fus accueilli par une discussion houleuse entre Finn et Rachel dans la cuisine.

-Comment ça c'est un coup d'un soir ? C'est d'un vulgaire.

J'entrai dans la pièce, et elle se retourna directement vers moi.

-Tu réalises qu'il a cours quand même ?

-Oui, Rachel. C'est pour un soir. On remplace juste un autre groupe. C'est juste pour une fois, dis-je en tapant dans le dos de Finn.

-Tu l'as déjà dit à Kurt ? Me demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

-Non, mais je suis sure qu'il va adorer l'idée, raillai-je en sortant, et en envoyant un message à Kurt.

'_On fait un concert avec Finn et un pote au Perk demain. Coup d'un soir. Tu viens ? B'_

Je me déshabillais pour passer des vêtements plus confortables quand mon téléphone sonna sur le lit.

'_C'est quoi cette histoire de coup d'un soir ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ?' _

Je grognais à la lecture du message.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'aimerait pas ça, lança Rachel en passant devant ma chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain.

-Vous vous ressemblez trop tous les deux ! Braillai-je derrière elle dans le couloir.

Je composai rapidement le numéro de Kurt, et il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-C'est quoi un coup d'un soir ?

-Kurt, c'est juste qu'on a appelé le groupe One Night Stand. Parce qu'on ne jouera qu'un soir.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas appelé 'One Night Gig' (Concert d'un soir) ? Ou 'Only Here One Night' (Ici juste pour un soir) ?

-Kurt, détends-toi, c'est juste un nom, plaisantai-je en tombant sur le lit.

-Et Rachel en pense quoi ?

-Est-ce que vous êtes connectés mentalement, ou un truc comme ça ? Rachel finira par bien le vivre.

-Donc, elle n'a pas aimé non plus, dit-il ravi.

-Ecoute, je te récupère après les cours, comme ça tu pourras avoir le temps de rentrer à la maison et de te préparer. J'ai envie que tu viennes. Je n'ai pas chanté depuis le concert à la maison de retraite. J'en ai vraiment besoin Kurt.

-D'accord, et tu sais très bien que je serai là pour n'importe quoi dont tu as besoin, soupira-t-il. Et puis ce sera sympa de t'entendre chanter. Je te demande juste de ne ramasser aucune serveuse mignonne!

-Nah, les seules serveuses mignonnes donnent leur numéro à Finn.

Au moment où mes mots sortirent de ma bouche, je vis entrer Rachel dans ma chambre. Sa mâchoire tomba sous le choc, et elle se retourna vivement en criant.

-Finn Christopher Hudson !

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Kurt.

-Je crois que je viens de mettre Finn dans le pétrin, soupirai-je.

Je vis Finn lâcher la manette de sa Xbox et se lever pour rejoindre Rachel.

-Je l'ai jeté ! Tu sais bien que tu es la seule qui compte pour moi bébé !

Elle se tourna, se rendit rapidement dans leur chambre, sans oublier de taper des pieds par terre, et claqua la porte derrière elle une fois sa destination atteinte.

-Putain, bien joué mec !

-Je dois te laisser Kurt, tu viens demain soir ?

-Oui, Blaine, je viendrai. Je viendrai toujours pour toi. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Je raccrochai pour aller toquer à la porte de Rachel.

-VAS-T-EN FINN ! Hurla-t-elle.

-C'est Blaine, dis-je à travers la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit, et elle me tira dans la chambre, avant de re-claquer la porte.

-Ecoute Rachel, je suis désolé que tu aies entendu ça, vraiment. Mais crois-moi, Finn n'est accro qu'à toi. Il balance chaque numéro de téléphone au moment même où on lui donne.

-Vraiment ? demande-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Il t'aime. En fait, il était vraiment contre l'idée du groupe. Il s'inquiétait à propos des cours, et de toi. C'est un mec bien que tu as là.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et après une brève étreinte, je sortis de la chambre pour me retrouver devant Finn, assis par terre.

-Alors ? me demanda-t-il en se relevant.

-C'est bon, elle ne va pas te tuer.

Il poussa légèrement la porte et appela doucement avant d'entrer.

-Rach ?

Rachel lui sauta dessus, l'embrassa passionnément et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Finn. Je fermai doucement la porte derrière eux, et retournai dans ma chambre, allumai la radio. J'étais nerveux de remonter sur scène le lendemain. Je n'avais pas réalisé combien ça me manquait. J'entendis leur lit taper contre notre mur mitoyen, et attrapai donc mes écouteurs avant de monter le son de la radio. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même pour avoir lancé le 'Finchel Show' ce soir ! Je remarquai un message de Kurt en récupérant mon téléphone.

'_Vaut mieux que tu n'aies pas mis le Finchel en colère. Sinon tu ne dormiras pas de la nuit ! K'_

'_Crois moi, ce n'est pas de la colère que j'entends & C'est clair que ne je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit. B'_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, je sais que j'ai mis longtemps, mais j'essaie de faire au mieux, et j'ai bloqué sur certains points, et je voulais faire ça bien.<em>

**_Quelques remarques:_**

_**-**j'ai choisi de garder le nom du groupe en Anglais, parce que_ 'Coup d'un Soir'_, ça me faisait mal aux yeux quand je le lisais, et mal aux oreilles quand je le disais à haute voix. Comme _'fist-bump'_ que j'ai aussi gardé en anglais, parce que la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était 'check' et je trouvais ça franchement ridicule!_

_**-**au sujet du rating de l'histoire, on garde le M, ne vous inquiétez pas, le croustillant arrive, mais je pense que je vais édulcorer certaines scènes. Je vous explique pourquoi. En farfouillant et en me renseignant sur les ratings, je me suis rendue compte que le contenu de l'histoire originale était plutot MA que M, sauf que ici, sur FanFiction, nous n'avons pas accès au rating MA. Bref, étant une maman, je n'aimerais pas que mon enfant tombe sur des scènes trop 'graphiques' alors que le rating de l'histoire ne correspond pas. Du coup, je vais alléger les scènes avec lesquelles je suis le moins à l'aise vis-à-vis du rating, et aussi de mon écriture. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire tourne quand même pas mal autour de la relations plutot houleuse de Finn et Rachel, et beaucoup de blagues ont comme base les exploits sexuels de nos tourtereaux. je vais donc garder l'essence de l'histoire, juste EDULCORER, et non pas effacer!_

_**-**et pour finir, merci à _mula_, _pruny/cerisette_, _flippgleek, lili, Xu Lee, _ et _Anamika101_ pour les reviews et les favoris! **N'hésitez pas à laisser des petits mots, ça fait vraiment plaisir aux auteurs**!_

**_A bientôt_**


	6. Chapter 5

_Glee est la propriété de la FOX et de Ryan Murphy. Nous pauvres mortels ne pouvons que nous amuser avec la vie de ces personnages (et c'est déjà pas mal)._

_Attention! Si tu as moins de 17 ans, passe ton chemin, je ne veux pas retrouver avec un jeune traumatisé sur la conscience... pour les autres, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: Perspectives d'avenir et coup d'un soir<strong>

**Pdv de Finn**

« Ok, Finn, tu pourrais jouer la partie suivante pour le reste de la classe ? me demanda mon prof du haut de l'estrade.

Nous essayions de parfaire quelques mesures depuis une heure, et je me sentais plutôt confiant sur ma manière de jouer le morceau arrangé de cette façon. Je montai sur scène pour m'installer à la batterie, avant de commencer à battre la première partie de la chanson. J'avais déjà appris le morceau en entier, et je continuai donc à jouer, jusqu'à ce que je remarque d'un coup d'œil mon professeur, un sourire aux lèvres et les deux pouces levés. Je m'arrêtai sur le champ.

-Ouais… désolé, je crois que je suis allé un peu plus loin que prévu.

-Non, non, Finn, c'était très bien. Tu la connais sur le bout des doigts, très bon travail, me rassura-t-il.

Je m'éloignai de la batterie et retournai à ma place. Le reste du cours passa assez rapidement, et une fois fini, je rassemblai mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

-Finn, je peux te parler deux minutes ? Me cria mon prof derrière moi.

Je fis volte-face et retournai vers lui. J'appréciais ce cours, et ce prof était plutôt cool avec moi.

-Bien sûr, m'sieur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je voulais juste te dire que je suis assez impressionné par tes progrès. Tu es loin devant le reste de la classe ? Tu as beaucoup de talent.

-Waouh, merci, fut tout ce que je réussis à articuler, alors que son téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Il faut que réponde, tu peux attendre un peu, ça ne sera pas long.

A ces mots, il s'éloigna pour prendre son appel.

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit, et un petit bonhomme d'environ six ans entra en courant.

-Papa, t'es où ? hurla-t-il.

-oh, euh, qui est ton papa ?

-T'es qui toi ? Me demanda-t-il, en croisant les bras et en levant la tête vers moi. Waouh, t'es super grand !

-Finn, lui répondis-je, me retenant de rire à le voir se dévisser la tête pour me regarder. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

-C'est bizarre comme nom. Moi c'est Donny. Mon Papa donne des cours ici. Tu es dans sa classe ?

Il grimpa sur la chaise de bureau pour m'observer plus facilement.

-Eh bien, petit bonhomme, je suis dans la classe de ton papa. Et pourquoi Finn serait un nom plus bizarre que Donny ?

-Parce que je n'avais jamais entendu ce mot avant !

-Ben maintenant oui !

-Alors toi aussi tu fais de la batterie ?

-Ouais. Et toi tu joues ?

-Je suis trop petit. Je tape juste dessus, me dit-il, en faisant la moue.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas trop petit ! J'ai commencé à jouer quand j'avais ton âge.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il sauta de la chaise pour courir vers la batterie.

-Montre-moi ! Montre-moi !

Je le rejoignis, et récupérai en route mes baguettes dans mon sac.

-Ok, mais il va falloir que tu te serves de ces baguettes-là. Elles sont spéciales.

-C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?

-Elles t'aident à jouer comme une rock-star. Mais il ne faut le dire à personne, sinon elles ne marcheront plus.

Il tapa sur la caisse claire quelques fois.

-Trop cool ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Maintenant, essaie avec les deux baguettes. Si tu les tiens comme ça, tu vas avoir un son super cool.

Je lui montrai le mouvement et ajustai les baguettes dans ses mains. Il frappa la casse claire, les baguettes rebondirent dessus, et in me regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Elles sont magiques ! Tu es une vraie rock-star ? me dit-il, émerveillé.

-Tu peux garder un secret ? Lui chuchotai-je, penché pour lui parler dans l'oreille. Je suis sensé en être une ce soir, mais je suis super stressé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as le trac ? Je suis sûr que tu es super génial, me dit i, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ben, c'est que c'est assez nouveau pour moi.

-Il te faut juste tes baguettes porte-bonheur, me répondit-il en me les tendant.

-Oh non, elles ne marcheront plus pour moi maintenant. Tu crois que tu pourrais me les garder ?

-Vraiment ? Tu veux que je garde tes baguettes magiques ? Mais comment tu vas faire ce soir ?

-Je pense que je serai plus tranquille de savoir que je peux te les laisser. Mais par contre, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi : travaille dur. Parce que tu ne peux pas devenir une rock-star si tu ne travailles pas super dur Ok ?

-Oh oui ! Je vais m'en servir tous les soirs, juste comme tu m'as montré. Comme ça, on pourra être des rock-stars tous les deux.

Il se retourna et aperçût son père, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il lui courut dans les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as là Don ? lui demanda-t-il.

Oh ça ? dit-il en regardant les baguettes. Juste des baguettes que Finn m'a laissé utiliser.

Il se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Ok bonhomme, va rejoindre ta mère.

-A plus tard Finn, bonne chance pour ce soir pour ton… truc, finit-il en chuchotant.

-Merci Donny. A la prochaine, et n'oublie pas de t'entrainer, lui dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-Impressionnant Finn. Tu as vraiment été très bien avec lui. Il n'écoute jamais d'habitude. Tu as déjà envisagé de travailler avec des enfants ?

-Moi ? Des enfants ? Ça ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit !

-Eh bien tu devrais y penser. Je crois vraiment que tu trouverais l'éducation très gratifiante.

Alors que je retournai à la voiture, mon cerveau intégrait et analysait cette nouvelle information. Prof de musique. Un peu comme Mr Schue, en plus cool, car je pouvais y ajouter les instruments et tout.

En arrivant sur le parking, Rachel m'aperçût et sortit de la voiture pour me sauter dans les bras.

-Hey, salut toi, lui dis-je en riant, sans oublier de l'embrasser.

-Salut, comment va mon batteur préféré ? Excité pour ce soir ? me demanda-t-elle, en prenant ma main pour retourner vers la voiture.

-En plein forme, ça va être terrible. Enfin, pour un concert dans un café…

-Tu vas être génial, me rassura-t-elle en entrant dans la voiture.

A mi-chemin, j'osai enfin lancer le sujet qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit.

-Hé Rach, tu crois que je pourrais être comme Mr Schue ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu penses que je pourrais être bien avec des enfants ? Pour leur faire faire de la musique ?

-Je pense que tu pourrais être capable de faire ce que tu veux si tu t'y mets vraiment Finn, mais d'où t'est sortie cette idée ?

-Mon prof pense que je devrais jeter un œil à l'éducation musicale pour les enfants. J'ai rencontré son fils aujourd'hui, sympa le gamin, en passant, et je lui ai un peu montré comment jouer de la batterie. Et en fait, ça m'a plu aussi. Je ne sais pas trop, enfin… je sais qu'il faut que je trouve ce que je veux faire comme études et tout. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ce serait quelque chose que je pourrais faire… mais peut-être…

Je quittai la route des yeux pour voir sa réaction, et je vis qu'elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Finn, c'est Génial. Je pense que ce serait une très bonne direction à faire prendre à tes études. Ça te permet de rester dans un domaine que tu aimes, et ça te donne aussi un très bon choix de carrière.

-Je vais y réfléchir encore un peu. Je vais peut-être appeler ma mère demain pour voir ce qu'elle en pense, dis-je en me garant.

Je pris sa main après être descendu de la voiture, et rentrai pour me préparer pour le concert. En entrant j'entendis Kurt crier dans la cuisine.

-Et là, elle a pris mon écharpe ! MON ECHARPE, BLAINE ! Elle l'a mise sous une pile de linge sale. ELLE PUE MAINTENANT, BLAINE !

-Peut-être qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, elle a juste mis son linge là sans voir qu'il y avait ton écharpe, tempéra Blaine.

-Tu prends son parti ? Tu ne la connais même pas !

-Mais non, non, bien sûr que non. Je dis juste que peut-être que tu t'enflammes un peu à penser qu'elle a fait ça exprès, alors que, peut-être, elle est juste stupide ?

-Mouais… je suppose… répondit Kurt quand nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine.

-Sauvé par le gong, soupira Blaine, sans que Kurt ne puisse l'entendre.

-Tu es bientôt prêt ? Demandai-je à Blaine.

-Ouais, laisse-moi juste aller me changer. Je ne peux pas porter ce costume ce soir. J'ai fait assez de concerts en uniforme, ajouta-t-il en allant dans sa chambre.

En arrivant (enfin) au Perk, après avoir attendu une éternité que Rachel et Kurt n'aient décidé quelle serait la tenue la plus appropriée pour nous soutenir, je resté bouche-bée devant le monde dans le café. Foule qui ne m'empêcha pas de voir et entendre Tiffany couiner en nous voyant entrer, et qui ne l'empêcha pas non plus de se jeter sur nous.

-Finn, trop canon ! Me dit-elle, ce qui fit réagir immédiatement Rachel, vu qu'elle s'agrippa à ma main à la vue de Tiffany.

-Ah, salut Tiffany. Tu connais ma petite amie ?

-Hum, ouais, salut. Rebecca c'est ça ?

-Rachel chérie, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu avais au moins la première lettre de bonne, lâcha Rachel.

-Oh Kyle, piailla-t-elle en nous poussant pour extirper Kyle de la porte d'entrée.

Je me penchai pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de Rachel.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire avec elle.

-Tu avais omis de mentionner que c'était une imbécile finie. Ça aurait vraiment plaidé en ta faveur.

Nous nous approchâmes de la petite scène, pour commencer à installer notre matériel. Rachel aida Blaine à régler le son du micro et à accorder la guitare de Kyle, pendant que Kurt plaçait deux chaises pour Rachel et lui sur le côté de la scène. J'allai les voir, enlevai mon blouson en cuir et le déposai sur les épaules de Rachel.

-Tu peux me garder ça bébé ?

Elle glissa ses bras dans les manches, et je reculai un peu pour voir le résultat.

-Waouh, il faut absolument que tu gardes ça pour ce soir, après le concert !

-Si ça veut dire que je vais rentrer à la maison avec une vraie rock-star… rougit-elle.

-Bébé, tu vas faire bien plus que rentrer à la maison avec moi ! Dis-je en finissant avec une petite tape sur les fesses, avant de m'installer à la batterie.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, nous sommes les One Night Stand, vous êtes prêts à vous éclater ? cria Blaine dans le micro.

Le reste du concert se déroula dans une espèce de brouillard. Les gens criaient, dansaient, et je pouvais les entendre chanter les paroles des chansons que nous avions choisi de jouer. Blaine était vraiment super. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, et les filles devenaient de plus en plus dingues à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. J'éclatai de rire quand je vis Kurt faire les gros yeux à une des filles qui n'arrêtait pas de flirter avec lui devant la scène.

Je voyais aussi Rachel taper des mains et sourire fièrement sur le côté, et m'envoyer des baisers entre les chansons. Alors que le concert touchait à sa fin et que Blaine nous présentait, Kyle et moi, j'entendis quelques filles crier 'Le batteur est super canon !'.Génial !

Il était presque minuit quand le concert s'acheva enfin, les spectateurs quittant le café pendant que nous rangions le matériel.

-Salut, beau mec, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me tournai et vis Rachel, toujours dans mon blouson en cuir, qui, soit dit en passant, allait super bien avec le jean moulant qu'elle portait.

-Hé, tu devrais éviter de me draguer, ma copine est là, plaisantai-je.

-Mince alors, tu as une copine. Tu ne pourrais pas l'oublier juste pour une nuit ? rétorqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mon torse.

-Désolé, pas possible. Ce n'est pas le genre de fille que tu peux oublier comme ça. Sinon, je vois que quelqu'un a apprécié le spectacle, articulai-je en l'embrassant.

-Quelqu'un trouve que son petit copain super canon est irrésistible quand il joue de la batterie.

-Irrésistible hein ?

-Et sexy, dit-elle, avec une petite claque sur mes fesses, avant de m'attirer vers elle pour un autre baiser langoureux.

-Ok, il est temps de rentrer, réalisai-je en lui attrapant la main et en l'entrainant avec moi pour retrouver les autres.

Je rejoignis Blaine qui parlait au patron de Tiffany, et ce dernier lui tendit une enveloppe et lui serra la main. Blaine revint vers nous et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il partagea la liasse en trois et me tendit ma part.

-Pas mal pour quelques heures à s'éclater sur scène !

-C'était vraiment génial les gars, leur dis-je, mais il fait vraiment que je rentre à la maison. On y va ?

-On va rester encore un peu, répondit Kyle en regardant Kurt et Blaine.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rachel dans cette foutue veste en cuir.

-Euh, ouais… je suis super fatigué, dis-je en feignant un bâillement, il faut que je rentre. Vous gardez la voiture, et on prendra un taxi avec Rachel.

Je pris Rachel par la main et la trainai dehors. Avant de sortir, j'entendis Kurt ricaner.

-On dirait qu'on ne va pas pouvoir rentrer avant un moment. Ils vont faire ça toute la nuit vu comment Rachel criait pendant le concert.

Une fois dans le taxi, je la pris contre moi.

-Alors, tu as aimé le concert, hein ?

-Bébé, tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais quand tu es assis à cette batterie.

-Oh si je sais ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je jouais toujours pendant nos duos aux lycées ?

-Donc… tu veux bien que je sois ton coup d'un soir ? Me demanda-telle en riant en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier du siège.

Je me penchai, l'embrassai dans le cou et fis glisser ma langue jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, ce qui la fit gémir bruyamment.

-Bébé, je ne crois pas que tu pourras tenir le coup après cette nuit*, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Je sentis ses mains se glisser sous mon t-shirt, et ses lèvres s'écraser contre les miennes.

-Hep, vous êtes arrivés ! Cria le taxi.

Je récupérai quelques billets dans ma veste, toujours sur les épaules de Rachel, et lui tendit pendant que Rachel sortait de la voiture. A peine arrivés dans la cage d'escalier, Rachel monta quelques marches, se tourna et se jeta sur moi (littéralement). Je passai une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, et me servait de l'autre pour l'attraper et la tirer vers moi, et continuai à monter les escaliers comme ça.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, soufflai-je dans son oreille.

Je la collai contre le mur, et je senti mon pantalon devenir plus serré.

-Bébé, j'ai besoin de toi, _maintenant_, gémit-elle.

Je la soulevai et la jetai sur mon épaule pour monter les deux dernières volées de marches, puis fouillai mes poches à la recherche de mes clés. Je la posai en arrivant devant la porte, ce qui lui permit de s'attaquer allègrement à mon cou, et la sensation de sa langue contre ma peau me fit lâcher les clés (_et merde !_). Rachel se pencha pour les récupérer, déverrouilla la porte, et à la seconde où elle s'ouvrit, je la poussai à l'intérieur et la collai contre la porte, me servant de son poids pour la claquer. Je me débarrassai rapidement de mon t-shirt et commençai à déboutonner mon pantalon pendant qu'elle enlevait le sien. Elle allait enlever le blouson, mais je l'arrêtai brusquement.

- Garde-le, grognai-je, avec un petit clin d'œil.

Je la poussai une nouvelle fois contre la porte et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je glissai ma main entre ses jambes.

-Wahou, j'en connais une qui est excitée.

-Bébé, _s'il-te-plait_, marmonna-t-elle

Ok, on avait assez papoté. Je me libérai de mon boxer, me positionnai entre ses jambes écartées, alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement en arrière et que la soulevais un peu, pour glisser en elle.

-_Oh mon Dieu, Finn_ ! Cria-t-elle.

J'attrapai ses hanches pour qu'elle reste immobile et commençai à me mouvoir en elle, en suçant et mordillant son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille

-Oh oui Finn, oh oui bébé, juste là, hurla-t-elle alors que je la pilonnai plus fort.

Le sexe avec Rachel était devenu bien plus intéressant depuis que nous avions quitté la maison de nos parents respectifs.

Je nous décalai sur la droite pour la poser sur la console du hall d'entrée, tout en continuant sur ce rythme, les ongles griffant ma poitrine.

-_Oh mon Dieu Rach_, gémis-je.

Je me servi de me main pour aller toucher son clitoris, et ses ongles se plantèrent dans ma peau au contact entre mes doigts et ce point sensible.

-PUTAIN !

Je la sentis se contracter, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'il ne suffirait que de quelques instants pour qu'elle ne vienne.

-Oh oui Finn, oh mon Dieu oui !

Au moment où son vagin se contracta autour de moi, je me sentis exploser, savourant mon propre orgasme.

-Wahou, haletai-je, je crois que je vais jouer de la batterie pour toi plus souvent.

-Ta copine ne va pas mal le prendre ?

-Haha, très drôle !

Je la soulevai et la portai jusqu'au canapé, et je m'installai à côté d'elle.

-Alors, c'était bien ce coup d'un soir ? Plaisanta-t-elle. Ou devrai-je me sauver pendant ton sommeil cette nuit ?

-En fait, je pensais plutôt que tu pourrais rester pour toujours, dis-je en caressant ses mains.

-Finn, ce n'est pas un coup d'un soir alors! Dit-elle en tapant mon bras.

-Très bien, parce que je cherchais un peu quelque chose de plus permanent.

Elle me sourit, et c'est alors que je réalisais que je pensais vraiment ce que je venais de dire. C'est la bonne pour moi.

- Très bien, parce que je ne vais nulle part, me répondit-elle, en se lovant contre moi.

-Mmmmm, on devrait peut-être aller au moins dans notre chambre avant que Kurt ne rentre et ne fasse une crise cardiaque.

-Bonne idée, me dit-elle en se levant et en me souriant. Je pourrais peut être te faire de profiter du traitement réservé aux rock-stars...

Elle se pencha, me mordilla l'oreille et partit vers la chambre. Je la suivis des yeux, mais tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était mon blouson en cuir s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ses fesses nues. Je sautais par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour la rattraper.

-Bigre, j'adore être une rock-star!

* * *

><p><em>Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier ma Cerisette pour la béta... J'aime bien traduire des fics avec toi ma belle! On va continuer comme ça, j'ai vraiment bien rigolé avec nos mails!<em>

_Ensuite, vous avez du remarquer la petite étoile glissée dans le texte... A cet endroit, j'ai essayé de traduire, en gardant le trait d'humour de Finn .. au départ, Rachel demandait bien si elle pouvait être son coup d'un soir (One night stand), et Finn lui répondais qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se tenir debout après cette nuit là (stand en VO)... j'espère avoir retranscrit ça comme il faut... je me suis quand même pas mal creusée la cervelle. _

_Re-ensuite... je suis navrée pour le délai entre ce chapitre et le dernier... je crois que ça va être comme ça à chaque fois que j'aurai un chapitre avec Finn, j'essaie de donner un ton pour chaque perso, et on dira que le coté très naïf de Finn par moments est assez difficile à écrire pour moi.. je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec le coté très cynique de Kurt._

_En tous cas, voilà le travail, j'espère que vous apprécierez la première scène de cul de la fic... je vous rassure, cela ne sera pas la dernière!_

_Maité_


	7. Chapter 6

_Glee est la propriété de la FOX et de Ryan Murphy. Nous pauvres mortels ne pouvons que nous amuser avec la vie de ces personnages (et c'est déjà pas mal)._

_Attention! Si tu as moins de 17 ans, passe ton chemin, je ne veux pas retrouver avec un jeune traumatisé sur la conscience... pour les autres, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: Klainchel Night<strong>

**PdV de Kurt**

« Kurt, est ce que tu pourrais chanter les premières mesure, et après, Renée pourra finir avec celles qui restent.

Je jetai un œil à la fille menue au bout de la rangée qui se retourna pour lever les yeux au ciel, puis qui fit face au prof avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Merveilleux… Vas-y Kurt, m'encouragea-t-elle.

J'étouffai un grognement et me levai de mon siège pour aller derrière le micro. La musique débuta, je chantai les premières du couplet et Renée le finit, sous le regard de notre enseignant.

-Très bien tous les deux. Très bien dans les aigus, Kurt. Bien, on dirait que nous n'irons pas plus loin aujourd'hui. Travaillez la chanson, et nous continuerons lundi.

Avant que je ne quitte la scène, Renée se pencha vers moi pour me murmurer :

-Ne pense même pas que tu vas me voler ce solo. Elle se redressa et me sourit. Quand tu montes dans les aigus, on dirait qu'on noie un chaton.

-Alors heureusement que ce n'est pas toi qui décide qui aura le solo, lui dis-je en m'éloignant.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, cracha-t-elle.

Je retournai à ma chambre le pas lourd, ouvrai la porte et jetai mon sac par terre d'un même mouvement et m'affalai sur le lit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Spécial K ? me demanda Max de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Rien, grommelai-je.

-Allez, tu te morfonds depuis trois jours. C'est quoi qui te fait te mouiller la culotte ?

-C'est d'un grossier Max ! Mais si tu veux absolument tout savoir, c'est Renée.

-Cette espèce de petite salope du 4B ?

-Oui, c'est ça, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, elle me déteste. Elle me menace pour chaque solo, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour au lycée.

-Tu veux que je lui pète la gueule, ou ta paire de couilles aura repoussé d'ici lundi ?

-Haha, ce n'est pas le problème! Criai-je.

Je devais admettre que je m'étais assez attaché à Max. D'accord, elle était un peu étrange. Et elle me faisait encore franchement baliser. Et elle me piquait encore mes boxers pour les utiliser en tant que bandanas, ce qui ne me dérangeait plus, jusqu'à ce que je voies Chuck en porter un sur la tête pendant leur dernière séance 'd'exercices'. Mais elle s'occupait de moi, et c'était assez avantageux d'avoir une coloc' devant qui le reste de l'école s'écrasait. La plupart des gens me laissaient tranquille après avoir réalisé qui partageait ma chambre.

-Est ce que Lil B vient te chercher aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-elle en découpant un autre de mes boxers.

Je riais en entendant le surnom de Blaine. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait pris pour une miniature, l'avait soulevé et porté dans toute la chambre. Elle avait donc décidé de nous appeler Spécial K et Lil B. C'est un peu flippant, mais je m'y suis habitué.

-Ouais, il devrait arriver d'ici une heure. Je suis impatient de rentrer à la maison.

-Et te passer de tout ça ? dit-elle en me montrant ses habits éparpillés de son coté de la chambre.

-Ouais, bizarrement, je devrais m'en sortir Max !

Je rassemblais mes affaires pour le week-end au loft, et vérifiai rapidement mes mails pour voir su mon père avait réponde à mon dernier message. Je vis un mail de Carole.

'Bonjour Kurt,

C'est Carole, Burt a été très occupé au garage mais il voulait que je t'écrive pour te dire que vous nous manquez beaucoup. Nous espérons que vous pourrez venir pour les vacances cette année. Vous nous manquez horriblement, nous aimerions beaucoup que vous rentriez tous les quatre pour Noël. La maison est terriblement calme mais nous sommes tous les deux très fiers de vous.

Bisous, Maman.'

J'imprimais le mais pour le montrer à Finn quand Blaine entra dans la pièce.

-Lil B ! cria Max en sautant du lit, avant d'engloutir Blaine pour un énorme gâté.

-Oh, hé, Salut Max. Content de te voir aussi, dit-il lorsque Max le reposa sur le sol. Tu es prêt Kurt ?

-Tu prendras soin de Spécial K ce week-end. Il a eu une semaine difficile, lui dit-elle.

Blaine me regarda, perdu, et je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre que je lui en parlerai plus tard.

A peine la portière du taxi fermée, il se tourna vers moi.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Nah, juste cette fille qui me rend dingue en cours. Pas grand-chose. Elle au moins aussi ambitieuse que Rachel, mais avec l'attitude de Quinn.

-Outch, cette fusion doit faire peur à voir.

-Sinon, à quoi joue-t-on ce soir ?

Chaque week-end, nous faisions quelque chose tous les quatre. Nous avions appelé ça la super soirée Klainchel. Nous jouions à un jeu et regardions un film tous les vendredi soirs. Nous nous étions disputés la première fois pour savoir à quel jeu nous allions jouer, et après ça, Finn et Rachel s'étaient engueulés car Finn voulait regarder Terminator pour la quatrième fois cette semaine et Rachel voulait regarder Funny Girl (encore). C'est à ce moment-là que nous avions réalisé qu'il nous fallait des règles. Donc, nous changions chaque semaine. Finn et Blaine choisissaient le jeu et Rachel et moi le film un week-end, et nous échangions le week-end suivant. Et nous ne pouvions pas regarder le même film d'une semaine sur l'autre, ce qui nous donnait un large choix.

-Eh bien, Finn et moi avons choisi le grand classique Jeu de la Vie, dit-il en souriant.

-On dira que ça pourra aller. Au moins ce n'est pas un truc comme cet espèce de jeu d'extra-terrestres auquel nous avons joué il y deux semaines.

-Hé, je pensais que tu aimais bien Halo ?

-Non, j'ai dit qu'Halo n'était pas aussi nul que Gear of War.

-Ok, très bien ! Et on va devoir se taper quoi comme film alors ?

-Hé bien Rachel et moi avons choisi un film captivant et merveilleusement triste : The Notebook.

-Un film de fille ? OK, je suis vraiment désolé de m'être moqué de Mall Madness* la semaine dernière.

-Hé, ce n'est pas un film de fille. Enfin, pas vraiment. Tu vas adorer !

En entrant dans l'appartement, nous vîmes Finn debout devant la table basse, parlant à Rachel qui sortait de la cuisine.

-Finn, ce n'est pas un film de fille. C'est un film parfaitement adapté pour les filles ET les garçons.

Blaine pouffa de rire à côté de moi, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Blaine, ils t'ont dit qu'on va regarder le film sur le Note machin chose ?

-Oui, je suppose que nous devons nous en prendre à nos plaintes à propos de Mall Madness la semaine dernière.

-Très bien ! Mais je vous préviens, je ne vais pas DU TOUT aimer ce film, dit Finn en allant dans sa chambre.

-Je vais me changer, et on pourra commencer, me dit Blaine en posant sa sacoche à côté de la porte.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous les quatre autour de la table, en pleine partie du Jeu de la Vie.

-Ouais ! Une petite fille, couina Rachel, à côté d'un Finn plus que boudeur.

-Ouais, génial ! J'espère que Cory et toi allez être heureux avec vos deux enfants et demi et votre manoir débile.

Finn faisait la tête parce que Rachel avait choisi de nommer son petit pion bleu qui lui servait de mari comme son acteur préféré Cory Monteith, au lieu de l'appeler Finn.

-Oh oui, Cory et moi allons vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

-Ouais, ben Bérénice et moi nous en sortons très bien avec nos cinq enfants.

-Vraiment Finn ? Vous avez dû passer un peu trop de soirée dans le jacuzzi, non ?

-Oh, vraiment super drôle Kurt ! HA HA HA ! Râla-t-il.

Rachel se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais il se recula vivement.

-Oh non. Tu n'as plus le droit de toucher à ça, dit-il en montrant tout son corps, ça, c'est pour Bérénice, toi tu as Cory !

Rachel fronça ses sourcils et enleva sa main de la cuisse de Finn.

-Très bien alors. Je suppose que tu peux dormir dans le lit de Bérénice cette nuit alors, dit-elle en croisant ses bras et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Quoi ? Bébé, tu ne me ferais pas dormir sur le canapé quand même ? Je rigolais, dit-il, inquiet.

Elle se retourna rapidement et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

-Et tu fais quoi de Bérénice? Dit-elle en se redressant, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Je crois qu'elle avait le béguin pour Cory, et ils sont partis ensemble, répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Ok, on en a assez vu! On n'a pas non plus envie que vous fassiez de VRAIS bébés sur la table de la cuisine, les interrompais-je en tirant les dés.

Comme d'habitude, ce fut Blaine qui l'emporta, et je lui dis remarquer que l'avocat tapi au fond de lui lui permettait de se faire beaucoup d'argent, et donc de gagner à chaque jeu auquel on jouait. Le temps de ranger le jeu et de nous installer dans le salon pour voir le film, Rachel et Finn étaient déjà en train de se peloter sur le canapé.

-Ça suffit! Vous n'êtes pas tous seuls tous les deux! Dis-je en poussant les pieds de Finn de la table basse et en mas s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Blaine s'assit par terre entre mes jambes, le dos contre le canapé, et fit démarrer le film.

-Mec, ce film n'a pas intérêt à être nul! S'exclama Finn, avant de gratifier Blaine d'un HighFive.

-Bébé, je tiens juste à te préparer au fait que ce film est plutôt triste. Tu veux que j'aille chercher des mouchoirs? Gloussa Rachel.

-Je suis un homme Rach. Je n'ai pas besoin de mouchoirs!

Vers la moitié du film, je vis Finn se pencher pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Rachel:

-Elle est aussi fougueuse que toi.

-Leur première fois était presque aussi bizarre que la nôtre, répondit-elle en rigolant.

-Lui au moins ne l'a pas éjectée du lit!

-JE VOUS ENTENDS!

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me retrouvais couvert de popcorn. Je rejoignis Blaine par terre alors qu'il rigolait comme une baleine, et posai la tête sur son épaule.

-C'est vraiment un bon film Kurt, me murmura-t-il.

-Je te l'avais dit. J'espère qu'on restera ensemble pour toujours comme Noah et Allie, lui dis-je dans l'oreille.

-J'espère que tu te souviendras de moi si ça arrive!

Blaine prit main vers la fin du film, et je vis les larmes couler sur les jours de Rachel, et Finn se cacher le visage de la main.

-Tu pleures mon cœur? Demanda Rachel en voyant Finn.

-NON! Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurerais? Je ne pleure pas!

-Mec, tu es troooop en train de pleurer, lui dis Blaine, lui-même la larme à l'œil.

-Putain mais bien sûr que je pleure. Elle se rappelle de lui! Et là, putain, ils meurent! C'est quoi cette histoire?

-Mais c'est ça qui est beau, ils meurent ensemble, tenta d'expliquer Rachel en essuyant les larmes de Finn. Il retira sa main et se leva du canapé.

-Mais oui, c'est romantique, lui dis-je.

-C'est horrible, oui! Comment ça peut être romantique? Après toutes ces années, il l'a attendue et attendue, il lui a construit une putain de maison et elle meurt le jour où elle se rend compte de qui c'est. C'est juste

-Bébé, ça va? Demanda Rachel en se levant et en s'approchant de Finn.

-Non, ça ne va pas Rachel! Pourquoi tu nous as mis ce film? Et si ça nous arrivait? Ça me tuerait si tu ne savais plus qui je suis. Je mourrais si tu m'oubliais.

Rachel le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras, et il l'étreignit, les joues couvertes de larmes.

-Mon Dieu Rachel, vous m'avez transformé en fille! Dit-il en essuyant les larmes de son visage, mais toujours accroché à elle.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Blaine avant d'exploser de rire.

-Si tu m'oubliais, je prendrais soin de toi, me murmura-t-il.

-Oooooh, moi aussi je m'occuperais de toi. Tant que tu m'auras laissé tout l'argent que tu auras gagné en tant qu'avocat célèbre et super sexy!

-Tu vois, Finn, ÇA c'est romantique, dis Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Finn leva la tête vers nous et se mit à rire.

-On dira qu'au moins, c'est nous qui allons choisir le film la semaine prochaine! Ma vengeance sera terrible!

-Moi aussi je peux jouer à ça mon cher frère. J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas jouer à Candy Land dans un futur proche...

-Oh mon Dieu j'adore ce jeu, lança-t-il avec un sourire (pas si) innocent.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, séance d'autoflagellation, ça fait 120 ans que je n'ai pas publié... mais promis je ne vous oublie pas! La preuve...<em>

_Pour info, j'ai essayé au mieux de trouver des équivalents aux jeux mentionnés. Pour Life, c'est le Jeu de la Vie, mais je sais qu'il y a aussi Destin dans le même genre.. Pour CandyLand, aucune idée si on a l'équivalent en France, tout comme MallMadness... après les jeux de PS3 ou du XBox sont les mêmes... Gear of Wars ou Halo, on a ça aussi (wouéééééééééé)._

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce moment de légèreté... prochain chapitre, un grand moment de solitude pour Finchel... ;)_


	8. Chapter 7

_Glee est la propriété de la FOX et de Ryan Murphy. Nous pauvres mortels ne pouvons que nous amuser avec la vie de ces personnages (et c'est déjà pas mal)._

_Attention! Si tu as moins de 17 ans, passe ton chemin, je ne veux pas retrouver avec un jeune traumatisé sur la conscience... pour les autres, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Vidéo et Moment de solitude à deux.<strong>

**PdV de Rachel**

Rachel, à qu'elle heure tu m'as dit qu'on partait au théâtre? Entendis-je Finn crier de l'autre pièce.

-À 6h, c'est l'heure à laquelle ils seront là. Il faut que juste que je voie le directeur et ce sera bon. Mon prof a dit que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps.

-Tu voudras que je vienne avec toi? Me demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

-C'est comme tu veux. Je ne sais pas si ça va être trépidant, mais si tu veux venir ce sera avec plaisir.

-Cool, je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi ce soir. Promis je ne ferai rien d'idiot qui te mettrait mal à l'aise devant ton metteur en scène, dit-il en faisant la grimace et en remontant son jean jusqu'au milieu de son torse.

-Finn, arrête!

-Pourquoi? Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant? Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi avant de me pousser sur le lit.

-Pas maintenant Finn, il faut que j'enregistre un message vidéo pour Sam et Noah.

-Mmmmm, une vidéo. Ça fait longtemps qu'on en n'a pas... Me murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

-Finn, ne me distrais pas. Il faut que je finisse cette vidéo.

-Allez bébé, on a la maison pour nous tous seuls. Et je ne vais plus te voir entre les cours et ta pièce.

-Je n'ai pas encore le rôle!

-Mais tu vas avoir ce rôle, parce que tu es Rachel Berry. Et du coup, je vais me retrouver à trainer avec Blaine au Perk et à me faire draguer par Tiffany, dit-il en souriant, avant de m'embrasser dans le cou en faisant remonter sa main le long de ma cuisse.

-Oh oui ce serait vraiment terrible pour toi, lui murmurai-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

-C'est terrible. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je suis tout seul Rachel? À moins que... Dit-il en remontant légèrement ma jupe et en passant son doigt sur la couture de ma culotte. À moins que je n'aie quelque chose comme souvenir.

-Finn! Je serai à la maison tous les soirs. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais à l'autre bout du monde.

Je sentis ses mains glisser le long de mon dos sous mon t-shirt, atteindre l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge et la dégrafer aisément. Il fut un temps où la vue seule de mon soutien-gorge l'affolait complètement. Bien des choses avaient changé depuis notre diplôme!

-Allez bébé, juste une vidéo. Personne ne va la voir.

-C'est ce qu'on avait dit la dernière fois, dis-je en m'éloignant de lui.

-D'accord, on s'était un peu manqué en l'appelant de la même manière que l'autre fichier, mais personne ne va aller regarder dans notre ordinateur maintenant. Il n'y a aucune raison que quiconque puisse tomber dessus.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et juste la façon dont il me regardait me fit mouiller ma culotte. Ç'aurait été me mentir à moi même que de me dire que j'allais être de capable de lui résister. J'attrapai le bas de mon t-shirt et le retirai rapidement.

-Très bien, de toute façon je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul à penser à Tiffany.

-OUAIS! Cria-t-il en sautant du lit pour démarrer la caméra. Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me fais un strip-tease, dit-il en souriant et en pointant la caméra sur moi.

-Ah bon vraiment? Dis-je en riant et en me levant, en remuant des fesses et en enlevant ma jupe, me laissant juste vêtue de ma culotte en dentelle noire.

-Oh bébé tu n'as pas idée, j'en reste réveillé la nuit rien qu'à t'imaginer.

Je me penchai un peu pour enlever ma culotte alors que Finn installait la caméra sur le bureau et la pointait vers le lit.

-Je déteste l'idée de te laisser éveillé toute la nuit, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour me faire pardonner?

Finn se mit en boxer, entra dans le champ de la caméra et mis ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Il y a beaucoup de moyens de te faire pardonner Rach.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il me poussait contre le lit. Je nous fis rouler et le clouait dos au lit.

-Alors on va voir si c'est un des moyens auxquels tu pensais.

J'attrapai l'élastique de son boxer pour lui enlever, et libérer son pénis en érection. Je remontais doucement le long du lit en passant mes mains le long de ses jambes, ce qui le fit frémir. Je glissai ma main le long de son membre et en caressai le bout avec mes doigts, ce qui le fit gémir et écraser sa tête contre l'oreiller. Je me mettais au-dessus de lui, fis glisser ma langue sur son érection et le pris dans ma bouche.

-Oh mon Dieu! Haleta-t-il, alors que ses doigts attrapaient les cheveux, et que je le regardai dans les yeux en le faisant aller encore plus loin dans ma bouche. Bébé c'est trop bon! Grogna-t-il.

Je sentis qu'il était au fond de ma gorge, ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux et retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, et il émit un son qu'il n'admettra jamais avoir produit. Satisfaire Finn de cette manière était devenu un de mes trucs préférés. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais être douée pour tailler une pipe, ma bouche étant un instrument déjà assez utilisé après tout, mais la première fois que je l'avais fait, juste le fait que mes lèvres aient touché son pénis lui avait fait lâcher toute la pression sur mon visage. J'avais eu du mal à comprendre comment ma bouche pouvait avoir cet effet sur lui. Là je trouvais ça très satisfaisant de savoir que j'avais toujours cet effet sur lui après tout ce temps.

-Rach, putain, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes, mais j'ai vraiment envie de finir dans ta chatte et ce n'est pas en t'y prenant comme ça que je vais y arriver, haleta-t-il.  
>J'enroulai ma langue autour de son gland et le laissai ensuite glisser hors de ma bouche. Il m'attira au-dessus de lui, et nous fit rouler, pour se mettre au-dessus de moi.<p>

-Je me suis fait pardonner? Dis-je en rigolant.

-Bébé tu es tellement douée qu'il faudrait que je te paye!

-Oh mon Dieu Finn! Dis-je en lui assenant une claque sur ses fesses nues.

- Aïe, HEY je ne suis vraiment pas dans le délire domino.

Je le regardai, essayant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-Domino? Ohhh dominatrice!

-Ouais, ça! Même pas en rêve! Alors maintenant tais-toi et continues de te faire pardonner.

Je levai mes jambes et les mettais autour de sa taille, pendant qu'il attrapait son pénis, le plaçait contre l'entrée de mon vagin et entra violemment en moi.

-OH FINN!

-Putain Rachel, j'adore être en toi, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour embrasse mon oreille.

À chaque mouvement, je sentais que je m'approchais de l'extase, et sentir son souffle chaud contre mon cou me poussait encore plus vers un abandon total.

-Oh oui Finn, juste là! Criai-je en le sentant atteindre l'endroit précis qui me rendait folle. Il intensifia ses mouvements, ses va-et-vient de plus en plus violents, ce qui contracta mes muscles alors que je criai son nom. Alors que je redescendais, il se mit à mordre mon épaule, emporté par son propre orgasme, et murmura mon nom encore et encore.

Nous étions encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Finn toujours en moi quand il releva la tête de mon épaule et me regarda.

-Je t'aime tellement Rachel. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

Je déposai un baiser sur son nez, puis dans son cou avant de souffler dans son cou.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Finn, pour toujours et à jamais.

Il se glissa hors de moi, et se leva pour aller éteindre la caméra.

-Tu veux prendre une douche avant de faire la vidéo pour Sam et Puck? Demanda-t-il.

-Bonne idée. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'avoir l'air de sortir d'une partie de jambes en l'air sur la vidéo.

Après un petit coup dans la douche, et après avoir réussi à m'habiller alors que Finn essayait de m'enlever les habits que j'enfilais, j'installai enfin la caméra pour enregistrer un message pour Noah et Sam.

-Est ce que tu pourrais enfiler quelque chose ? Dis-je à Finn qui se promenait encore en boxer.

-Pourquoi?

-Si tu veux dire bonjour je pense qu'ils préféreraient que tu le fasses habillé.

Il grogna et alla mettre un t-shirt.

-Voilà. Contente?

-Tu es toujours en boxer!

-Et? Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient voir ça. Ils verront seulement mon torse, donc je peux rester à moitié à poil.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, tu as gagné!

Il s'assit à côté de moi et je mis en route l'enregistrement.

-Coucou les garçons, c'est Rachel et Finn.

-Je pense qu'ils le savent déjà Rach, ils peuvent nous voir sur la vidéo.

Je jetai un regard désapprobateur à Finn avant de continuer.

-BREF! Vous me manquez tous les deux. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous. J'imagine que la Californie est magnifique. Comme vous pouvez le voir par la fenêtre derrière moi, on a une belle vue de New York de notre chambre. Tout se passe très bien ici. Est-ce que vous rentrez à la maison pour Noël? Nous, nous y allons. Ce serait super si vous veniez aussi.

-Ouais, j'espère que vous allez me raconter ce que vous fabriquez.

-Carrément, même si je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'entendre certaines des anecdotes de Noah, donc je pense que vous pourrez vous raconter tout ça entre vous. On vous aime, il nous tarde de vous revoir. Renvoyez-moi un message ou appelez. Vous ne m'appelez jamais, dis-je en faisant la moue.

-Prenez soin de vous, à la prochaine, dit Finn en faisant un signe de la main.

Je sauvegardais la vidéo quand on tapa à la porte.

-Ben je ne peux pas y aller, je n'ai pas de pantalon, dit Finn avec un grand sourire.

-Ça va, j'y vais, mais au moins envoie la vidéo sur le mail de Sam.

-Laquelle? Cria-t-il de la chambre alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée.

-Celle que je viens d'enregistrer Finn.

J'ouvrai la porte à un colporteur. Je souriais niaisement en essayant de lui expliquer que nous étions des étudiants sans argent alors qu'il essayait de me vendre des encyclopédies, avant de lui rappeler qu'internet était bien meilleur marché, et avec beaucoup plus d'informations. Il prit son air le plus offusqué, mais finit quand même par partir.

-C'était qui? Demanda Finn alors que je fermais la porte.

-Un colporteur. Pas intéressée. Tu as envoyé la vidéo?

-Ouep. Tu vois que je peux être doué pour quelques trucs.

-Bébé, tu es doué pour un paquet de trucs, lui dis-je à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Blaine et Kurt entrèrent dans l'appartement.

-Salut! Ça vous dit de la pizza?

-Carrément! Dit Finn en attrapant les boîtes des mains de Kurt et en les apportant dans la cuisine.

Après le repas, Finn et moi nous rendîmes au théâtre. Il s'avéra que le metteur en scène était malade, mais mon prof avait prévu une audition pour moi pendant un de mes cours, et je retournai donc à la voiture, où Finn m'attendait. Mon téléphone se mît à sonner quand j'attrapais la poignée de la portière.

-Allo, Rachel à l'appareil.

-Salut Rachel, entendis-je Noah chantonner dans le téléphone.

-Noah! J'imagine que tu as reçu ma vidéo.

-Oh oui je l'ai reçue! C'était très ... Révélateur... Dit-il, alors que Sam riait bruyamment derrière lui.

-Heu, d'accord. Et pourquoi ça? Demandai-je confuse.

-Je ne savais pas que Finn portait des boxers Cookie Monster, dit-il en riant.

Je jetai un œil à Finn qui était perplexe.

-Mince, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait voir son caleçon sous le bureau. Désolée.

-Ou si on le voyait très bien. Dis-lui que pour la prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui achèterai une grosse boite de dominos.-Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y ait déjà joué...

Et là je percutai. Dominos. Dominatrice. Je plaçai ma main contre le téléphone.

-Dis-moi que tu as envoyé la bonne vidéo Finn!

-Mais oui. J'ai envoyé celle qui était sur le bureau.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

-Finn, je t'ai dit d'envoyer celle que j'avais sauvegardée. Celle qui était sur le bureau c'était celle qu'on avait fait AVANT.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-OH MERDE!

-Ok, tu as intérêt à supprimer cette vidéo de suite, criai-je.

-Même pas en rêve Rachel, je ne savais pas que tu avais cet effet là sur notre copain. Cette vidéo est un classique. Dans quelques années on pourra la passée à notre réunion des anciens élèves.

-NOAH PUCKERMAN TU ME PASSES SAM ILLICO!

-Rachel, calme-toi. On ne l'a même pas regardée en entier, dit Sam dans le combiné.

-MÊME PAS VRAI! Cria Noah derrière lui.

-Oh mon Dieu, dis-je en tapant ma tête contre le siège.

-Il va vraiment falloir que vous appreniez à donner des noms à vos sextapes pour que vous arrêtiez de faire ça! Celle-là était bien pire que celle qu'on a vue chez toi cet été!

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Merci. Mais efface moi cette vidéo!

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir honte, dit Noah, qui avait repris contrôle du téléphone, je suis fier de toi. Par contre dis à Finn que s'il essaie de te payer pour du sexe je vais lui casser la gueule! Ma poupée n'est pas une pute!

-C'est bon, ça suffit, je raccroche!

Je pus entendre un dernier éclat de rire avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

-Voilà, je pense qu'ils ont apprécié le message vidéo! Dis-je en regardant Finn.

-Heureusement! On a été magique dans cette vidéo.

-Peut-être, mais la prochaine fois, si on pouvait éviter de montrer nos sextapes à tous nos amis. J'aimerais pouvoir être capable de les regarder dans les yeux.

* * *

><p><em>Enfin un chapitre... si je vous dit que ça fait plus de 4 jours qu'il est bien au chaud dans mon iPod vous le vivez comment?<em>

_Bref..._

_(en même temps, plus vous reviewez -invention de mot- plus j'update vite - Oui c'est infame comme chantage... j'assume :))_


	9. Chapter 8

_Glee est la propriété de la FOX et de Ryan Murphy. Nous pauvres mortels ne pouvons que nous amuser avec la vie de ces personnages (et c'est déjà pas mal)._

_Attention! Si tu as moins de 17 ans, passe ton chemin, je ne veux pas retrouver avec un jeune traumatisé sur la conscience... pour les autres, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: Soirée Orageuse<strong>

**PdV de Blaine**

Eh bien, heureusement que vous avez remarqué cette erreur Mr. Smith.

-Oui monsieur, c'est comme ça que je travaille. Attention au moindre détail.

De l'endroit où j'étais, je pouvais voir le patron parler à ce sac à merde qui me servait de directeur de stage. Attention au moindre détail? Sans déconner!

-Sans ce reçu, nous n'aurions pas gagné cette affaire. Je vais vous mettre sur la liste pour une promotion.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Le reçu? Comment ça le reçu? C'était l'erreur que j'avais trouvée! Il se foutait de ma gueule là!

Je baissai la tête vers les comptes-rendus de la dernière réunion quand il revint dans la pièce.

-Tu as fini avec ça? Demanda-t-il ennuyé.

-Non pas encore. Alors, on dirait que vous avez impressionné le patron?

-Oh, ouais, juste un truc que j'ai trouvé sur une affaire sur laquelle on travaille. Ça a sauvé l'affaire.

-Oh vraiment? Un autre reçu encore? Quelle coïncidence! Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Remets-toi au boulot Blaine, avant que je ne doive encore parler à ton prof.

Mon Dieu comme je détestais ce boulot! Je passais le reste de la journée à lire des comptes-rendus pendant que Mr Smith restait tranquille, les pieds sur la table, à boire son café. J'avais conscience que ça ne serait pas facile, mais travailler pour ce connard me faisait me demander si c'était vraiment ça que je voulais comme carrière.

Quand je m'asseyais enfin au Perk avec mon café, j'étais soulagé d'être sorti de ce bureau.

-Grosse journée? Me demanda de l'autre côté du canapé.

-Horrible. La pire de toutes. J'ai horreur de ce cabinet.

-Tu ne peux pas en parler à ton responsable? Trouver un autre extérieur?

Je retins un éclat de rire, avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas grave si le vrai mot était externat. Finn avait un moyen de communiquer qui lui était propre, à la fois charmant et enfantin. Mais il était vraiment en train de devenir un de mes meilleurs amis. Je ne racontais pas toujours à Kurt les journées que je passais. Kurt devait gérer son propre stress en cours, et je voulais être là pour lui, sans pour autant en ajouter. Finn était d'un grand soutien par rapport aux problèmes que j'avais à la fac.

-Ils ne me laisseront pas changer. Je suis coincé là-bas pour un an. J'ai hâte de changer l'année prochaine par contre!

-C'est nul.

-Et toi? Une idée de ce que tu vas faire?

-J'ai parlé à mon responsable. Il insiste pour que je parte sur de l'enseignement de la musique. Mais ça fait un peu trop adulte. Et je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un adulte, pas encore.

D'un seul coup, Tiffany nous sauta (presque littéralement) dessus.

-Oh, je suis trop contente que vous soyez là tous les deux. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle!

Nous la regardâmes tous les deux, assez confus.

-Mon patron veut One Night Stand, cria-t-elle.

-Et pour faire quoi? Demanda Finn.

-Il vous veut comme groupe permanent, tous les vendredi soirs, couina-t-elle.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Finn. Nous n'avions pas prévu de jouer ensemble plus d'une soirée, mais j'aperçus dans ses yeux l'étincelle qui devait être aussi dans les miens. Je m'étais senti si vivant quand nous avions joué. J'avais d'ailleurs secrètement espéré que nous aurions une autre chance à ce truc de rock star. Ce n'était pas comme si on nous donnait tous les jours une chance de jouer dans un groupe. Je savais que ce n'était pas la chose la plus responsable, mais j'avais passé la majeure partie de ma vie à faire ce que les autres attendaient de moi pour une fois, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose pour moi.

-C'est dingue...Marmonna Finn.

-C'est dingue, répondis-je, mais...

-C'est cool, aussi? Dit Finn avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Et pour Kyle? Demandai-je à Finn.

-Oh, Kyle nous a déjà dit qu'il était partant si vous l'étiez aussi, nous signala Tiffany.

Nous la regardâmes d'un air choqué.

-Je sors avec Kyle depuis une semaine maintenant.

Ce qui expliquait le manque d'intérêt qu'elle avait porté à Finn cette semaine.

-Je pense que nous le regretterions si nous ne le faisions pas, Finn.

-T'as pensé aux HummelBerry?

-On leur dit qu'il faut qu'on parle, et on leur annonce tranquillement. Un bon repas, un peu de ménage, un truc sympa quoi! Il faut qu'ils comprennent que c'est une occasion en or pour nous.

-Mec, si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, je suis partent aussi, dit-il en se levant pour aller voir le patron pour les détails.

Kurt était surpris que je vienne le chercher un mercredi soir, mais non pour autant mécontent de sortir de la cité U pour quelques heures. Finn et moi avions passé notre temps libre ce jour-là à ranger le loft, et Rachel et Kurt gloussèrent de plaisir à la vue de la table et des lasagnes végétaliennes que nous avions fait.

-Tout est merveilleux. Merci à tous les deux d'avoir fait ça, dit Rachel en embrassant Finn.

-Bon, venons-en aux faits. Vous avez tué qui? Dit Kurt de l'autre côté de la table.

-Kurt, il est aussi probable qu'ils aient fait ça pour nous faire plaisir. Ce n'est pas forcément pour nous amadouer, répondit Rachel en nous regardant Finn et moi.

-Euh, je ne sais pas ce que veut dire amadouer, mais il y a une raison pour le repas, dit Finn.

-Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Finn? Cria Rachel.

-Oh, comme tu changes de ton rapidement, plaisanta Kurt.

-Ok, tout le monde se calme, ce n'est pas grand-chose, dis-je, essayant de désamorcer la situation.

-Alors explique, maintenant, dit Kurt.

-On a un nouveau créneau au Perk, annonçai-je.

-C'est pas génial? Cria Finn.

Rachel et Kurt se regardèrent, assez perplexes.

-Donc le groupe a encore annulé. Ce n'est pas très fiable comme divertissement...

-Non, effectivement. C'est pour ça qu'ils vont engager un nouveau groupe, dis-je en regardant Finn.

-Très bien. Au moins ça vous évitera de devoir remplacer ces groupes débiles et vous pourrez vous remettre au boulot, dit Kurt en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.

-Euh, ouais, à propos de ça... Commença Finn.

-Non. Tu n'as pas fait ça, dit Rachel en lâchant sa fourchette.

-C'est une occasion en or Rach, plaida Finn.

-C'est vous le nouveau groupe? Cria Kurt.

-C'était trop bien pour lâcher l'affaire Kurt. Ça nous fera un peu d'argent de côté, on pourra jouer tous les vendredis, c'est une opportunité incroyable.

-Ouais, il a déjà dit ça, dit Kurt en montrant Finn du doigt.

-C'est juste le vendredi soir, dit Finn en se penchant vers Rachel.

-Et ton avenir Finn? Tu vas une rock star c'est ça? Tu vas arrêter de chercher une spécialisation et de trouver ce que tu veux faire dans la vie? Cria Rachel en se levant et en jetant sa serviette dans son assiette.

-Je ne suis pas prêt à faire des horaires de bureau. Ce n'est pas moi. J'ai envie de faire ça. J'ai envie de rester jeune aussi longtemps que possible.

-Oh oui, excuse-moi de te demander de faire quelque chose de ta vie. Désolée que tu croies que je te demande de prendre tes responsabilités.

-Et toi tu fais des études pour faire du chant ton gagne-pain... En quoi est-ce que c'est différent?

-Alors tu crois que tout ce que je fais c'est chanter?

Ça partait en vrille. Je devais dire quelque chose pour arrêter le carnage, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire qui n'empirerait pas les choses.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était tout ce que tu faisais! Mais c'est quand même ce que tu fais. TU CHANTES! Et alors, je joue de la batterie, c'est quoi ton putain de problème avec ça?

Rachel se tourna pour sortir de la pièce.

-En tous cas, tu ne le feras pas.

-Dommage. On a déjà dit qu'on le ferait. Il va juste falloir que tu fasses avec!

Sur ce, Finn sortit en trombe de la cuisine, et nous entendîmes ensuite la porte d'entrée claquer. Rachel sortit à son tour en tapant des pieds, et claqua la porte de sa chambre pour faire bonne mesure, nous laissant Kurt et moi seuls à la table.

-Hé ben... C'était tendu, dis-je.

-N'essaie pas de la jouer cool avec moi. Je suis fâché. Tu as pris cet engagement sans même m'en parler. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ton travail au cabinet? Ce n'est pas un job à mi-temps. Avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, ce groupe va te bouffer tout ton temps. Tu as pensé à ça?

-Kurt, c'est juste pour s'amuser. C'est juste le vendredi soir. S'il te plaît, je te demande juste de me soutenir un minimum.

-Eh bien tu peux faire ça dans ton coin. Je ne viendrai pas.

-Kurt! Criai-je alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine.

Mais la porte de notre chambre claqua, ce qui m'indiqua (assez clairement) qu'il avait fini de parler pour la soirée.

Quand Finn revint enfin, j'étais toujours assis devant la table.

-Voilà, on dira que ça a eu l'effet d'un têtard mouillé, dit Finn en s'affalant sur la chaise.

-Pétard, le rectifiai-je.

-Quoi pétard? Demanda-t-il.

-Laisse tomber. Ils s'en remettront. On ça juste faire notre truc tranquille, et espérer qu'ils soient d'accord avec à un moment ou à un autre.

-Ouais, je vais voir si elle daigne m'adresser la parole. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Il s'avéra qu'il lui aurait fallu plus que de la chance, car quand le vendredi arriva, Rachel ne parlait toujours pas à Finn. Kurt ne me répondait pas quand je l'appelais, et je m'étais donc retrouvé à passer deux jours à répéter avec Finn et Kyle chez ce dernier.

En arrivant au Perk pour nous installer, la salle était pleine à craquer.

-Waouh, il y a encore plus de monde que la dernière fois qu'on a joué, constata Kyle pendant que nous branchions les instruments.

-Toujours aucune nouvelle de Rachel, dit Finn en regardant son téléphone.

-Ouais, pareil pour Kurt.

Nous terminâmes la balance, et attendîmes que Tiffany nous présente. Juste avant de commencer, je vis Kurt passer la porte d'entrée.

-Coucou, dit-il en venant vers moi.

-Coucou. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

-On dira que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je te soutienne. Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, je suis avec toi.

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

-Hé, Rach est avec toi? Dit Finn de derrière moi.

-Tu sais j'ai essayé Finn. Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre raison. Je vais l'appeler pour voir si elle a changé d'avis.

Il alla vers son siège et sortit son téléphone alors que nous nous installions sur la scène.

Le concert eut un succès phénoménal. Plus nous jouions ensemble, et plus nous nous améliorions. Nous avions même commencé à répéter des chansons que nous avions écrites nous-même. C'était complètement dingue, mais c'était vraiment un truc dont j'avais besoin à ce moment-là. C'était la seule chose qui me permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau avec tout le bordel à l'école en ce moment.

Après avoir fini notre deuxième rappel, la salle se vida et le manager vint nous donner notre paye de la soirée. Je relevai la tête et vit Finn scruter la salle.

-Elle n'est pas venue?

-Non, elle ne répond pas non plus à mes messages. Elle est vraiment énervée.

Kurt nous rejoint rapidement.

-Merde. Je vais rentrer et lui parler. J'espère juste qu'elle pourra comprendre pourquoi je fais ça.

-Euh, ouais, j'éviterais d'aller lui parler ce soir, dis Kurt en grimaçant.

Il lui montra son téléphone, et après l'avoir lu, Finn étouffa un grognement.

Je regardai à mon tour le portable.

_'Dis-lui qu'il ne tente même pas de rentrer. Il pourra dormir sur le canapé. R.'_

-Ouch, ça fait mal, lui dis-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Il grogna et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis foutu. Elle ne me reparlera plus jamais.

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps Finn. Tu la connais. C'est une diva et elle a besoin de ventiler, dit Kurt en lui souriant.

-Peut-être, mais en attendant, je vais devoir goûter aux joies de dormir sur le canapé.

-C'est ce que tu voulais non? Rigolai-je. La vie d'une rock star!

* * *

><p><em>Promis, un jour je m'auto-flagellerai pour le temps que je mets à updater... Ca ira (peut-être) plus vite avec le prochain chapitre, j'ai déjà commencé à le traduire...<em>

_En attendant, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, je vous jure, ça fait tout chaud à mon petit coeur quand je vois des petits mots gentils..._


	10. Chapter 9

_Glee est la propriété de la FOX et de Ryan Murphy. Nous pauvres mortels ne pouvons que nous amuser avec la vie de ces personnages (et c'est déjà pas mal)._

_Attention! Si tu as moins de 17 ans, passe ton chemin, je ne veux pas retrouver avec un jeune traumatisé sur la conscience... pour les autres, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : réconciliation sur l'oreiller.<strong>

**PdV de Finn**

Cela faisait quatre jours. Quatre longs jours à me casser le dos à force de dormir sur le canapé. Et Rachel ne m'adresse toujours pas la parole. Même pas un bonjour. Si elle entrait dans une pièce alors que j'étais déjà là, elle se retournait vivement pour trouver une autre pièce. J'avais essayé de lui parler, de la supplier de me parler ... Rien. Après le second jour, j'en avais plus que marre de son cinéma. Si elle avait décidé de jouer au roi du silence, on allait jouer. Coup d'envoi Mlle Rachel Berry.

Mais j'avais vite compris qu'elle était bien meilleure à ce jeu que moi. J'avais essayé de ne pas lui parler quand nous nous préparions dans la salle de bain, mais là elle retira son haut, et je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer, et je me retrouvais à balbutier comme un idiot en lui demandant de me passer la brosse à dents, et je finissais par mettre du shampoing dessus au lieu du dentifrice pour le brosser les dents. Je mis des heures à me débarrasser du goût sur ma langue. Et ensuite, j'essayai de l'ignorer pendant que je récupérais des habits dans la commode, mais elle enleva son short qui cachait une nouvelle petite culotte bien sexy que je n'avais jamais vue avant, ce qui me déconcentra (encore!) et me fit me coincer la main (tout seul comme un grand) en refermant le tiroir de la commode. Rachel jouait au jeu du silence en usant de coups bas.

Nous nous rendions en cours tous les matins dans un silence de plomb, chacun changeant la station de radio que l'autre avait mis toutes les trente secondes. Donc, étant donné que mon prof nous avait dit la veille que n'aurions pas cours le lendemain, j'annonçai à une pièce vide que je ne conduirais pas pour aller à la fac le lendemain matin, et que si n'importe quelle personne voulait aller en cours, elle n'aurait qu'à prendre le putain de pick-up et y aller toute seule.

Je savais que Rachel était dans la chambre, j'avais donc crié assez fort pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre. Blaine sortit de sa chambre, surpris par le bruit.

-Euh, pourquoi est-ce que tu cries alors qu'il n'y a personne dans la pièce.

-Parce que c'est le seul moyen que je puisse lui parler à ELLE! Criai-je en montrant la chambre du doigt.

-Ok, il va falloir que vous régliez ça tous les deux. Ça commence à bien faire cette histoire.

-T'as qu'à dire ça à la princesse qui tient un siège dans NOTRE chambre!

La porte de la salle de bain de notre chambre claqua, et je m'affalai sur le canapé complètement frustré.

Je finissais par m'endormir, tard, très tard. J'avais essayé de choper un film sur Skinemax, parce que, SANS DÉCONNER, ça faisait quatre putains de jours et Rachel devait prendre un malin plaisir à s'habiller ultra-sexy tous les jours. Je fus réveillé par un bam bruyant, et il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était Rachel qui avait claqué la porte en partant. J'en profitai pour me trainer jusque dans la chambre. Je me glissai dans mon lit et soupirai d'aise lorsque ma tête entra en contact avec l'oreiller. Oh mon lit comme tu m'avais manqué!

Alors que je me réveillais, je réalisai que je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie. Je roulai sur le côté et regardai par la fenêtre. Putain! Comment en étions nous arrivés à ce merdier? Pourquoi était-elle si en colère? Je tendis mon bras pour atteindre sa table de chevet et tâtonnai pour trouver un cahier en cuir rembourré. Je récupérai le journal et me remis sur le dos. Peut-être qu'elle avait écrit quelque chose récemment. Mais je m'aperçus que la dernière fois qu'elle avait écrite remontait au lycée. J'ouvrai au hasard, et lu ce qui était écrit.

_'Cher journal,_

_Ma vie est foutue. J'ai fait du mal à la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé, plus que quiconque, même plus que chanter, ou même plus que New York. J'ai trompé Finn. J'étais tellement blessée et énervée après lui quand j'ai découvert qu'il avait couché avec Santana, que je voulais qu'il soit aussi blessé que moi. Comment a-t-il pu la choisir elle, au lieu de moi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a couché avec cette traînée? Du coup j'ai embrassé Noah. C'était tellement stupide, et je savais que c'était mal. Horriblement mal...'_

Je tournai rapidement la page. Si je voulais rester calme et ne pas m'énerver après Rachel, ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moyen de m'y prendre. Je tournai encore quelques pages et lu une autre note.

_'Cher journal,_

_Finn me manque. Mon cœur se brise un peu plus à chaque fois que je le vois. Je l'aime tellement. Mais je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus du tout. Il s'est remis avec Quinn. Avec Quinn! Je m'endors en pleurant le soir. J'ai l'impression de mourir sans lui. Comme si mon rêve de l'avoir pour moi ne se réalisera plus. Je lui écris des SMS que je n'envoie pas. Je fais des longs mails ou des vidéos que je ne poste pas. Je sais quand il est près de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est que j'ai en mémoire son odeur, ou le fait que je puisse le trouver dans une salle bondée, mais j'arrive à le sentir près de moi. Quelques fois je jurerais qu'il me regarde, mais pourquoi ferait-il ça alors qu'il l'a elle maintenant. Je déteste être si loin de lui, surtout que je sais que la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas auprès de moi, c'est moi. Quand je sais que tout est de ma faute et qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse dire ou faire pour arranger les choses. Nous devrions être heureux ensemble, mais à la place nous jouons à ce jeu où nous prétendons que tout va bien. Je fais croire que je vis bien le fait d'être amie avec lui, alors que non, vraiment pas. Être loin de lui, c'est comme si on m'arrachait le cœur. Il me manque._

_Rachel ='(_

Et merde. J'étais en train de pleurer. Et je ressentais la même chose qu'elle. Être séparé de Rachel c'était comme si on m'a arrachait le cœur. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me rappeler ce que ça pouvait être de ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi. Je me remémorais l'état de notre relation à ce moment-là. Ce sentiment de devoir faire croire que tout allait bien, alors que j'étais complètement dévasté. Je ne pouvais pas revivre ça. J'attrapai mon portable et lui envoyai rapidement un message.

_'Rach, il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant. F'_

Peu de temps après, mon téléphone vibra avec sa réponse.

_'Ok. J'arrive. R'_

Je tournai encore quelques pages dans son journal en l'attendant.

_'Cher journal,_

_Je m'en vais pour New York. J'adore cette ville. Je sais que Finn ne viendra probablement jamais avec moi, mais je dois le faire. C'est mon rêve. Je sais au fond de mon cœur que je suis faite pour faire quelque chose d'incroyable de ma vie. Il faudra juste que je le fasse de tout mon cœur. Ça représente tellement pour moi que je réussisse. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie. Mes papas ont travaillé tellement dur pour me donner tout ce dont j'avais besoin, je ne vais pas les laisser tomber. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer ou de faire n'importe quoi. Si on veut quelque chose, il faut travailler dur et c'est ce que je vais faire jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment certaines personnes qui ont un don ne le perfectionnent pas. Quel est le but d'être doué pour quelque chose si on ne prend pas la peine de voir si on peut être le meilleur ?_

_Rachel'_

J'entendis la porte claque. C'était elle.

-Je suis là, criai-je.

Je la vis arriver dans le couloir et se planter dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Parle, dit-elle simplement.

-NOUS avons besoin de parler de ça Rachel. Je ne m'en vais pas, et tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer pour toujours.

-C'est bon, va jouer Finn, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, dit-elle en entrant et en s'asseyant devant le bureau.

-Arrête. Tu racontes n'importe quoi Rachel, dis-je en élevant la voix.

-Ne t'avise pas de me crier dessus Finn Hudson, répondit-elle, prête à bondir.

-NON! Tu es ridicule. Tu veux être une chanteuse ! Je veux jouer de la batterie. Je ne vois pas de différence. Arrête de faire ton hippogriffe !

-HYPOCRITE! On dit HYPOCRITE Finn!

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu chantes?

-Quoi?

-Quand tu chantes? Comment tu te sens?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Réponds juste à la question !

-JE SUIS HEUREUSE! Cria-t-elle.

-Hé bien quand je joue de la batterie je me sens libre Rach.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Ce n'est pas juste; tu te comportes comme une enfant.

-C'est toi qui te comporte comme un enfant Finn! Tu abandonnes une vraie carrière pour quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, mais tu ne m'écoutes même pas quand je te parle !

-Je t'écoute; tu fais ça pour ne pas avoir à grandir!

-Tu vois, tu n'écoutes pas; tout ce que je te demande c'est un peu de soutien. Rien d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas me soutenir et réaliser ce dont j'ai envie ?

-Je te soutiens ! hurla-t-elle.

-On dirait que tout ce qui est important pour moi ne compte pas, hurlai-je à mon tour.

-CE N'EST PAS VRAI!

-Je t'aime! Et je te soutiens, quoique tu fasses. Quoique tu aies envie de faire. Si tu voulais rentrer dans un cirque, Rachel, j'achèterais de la barbe à Papa et je m'assiérais au premier rang pour t'applaudir !

Elle se leva pour sortir de la pièce, mais je me mis sur son chemin.

-C'est n'importe quoi! Dit-elle en essayant de me pousser pour passer. Je l'attrapai par le bras et la tirai vers moi.

-Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras que je fasse Rachel. Mais ça, je vais le faire pour moi.

-Fais bien ce que tu veux! Me cria-t-elle au visage, avant que je n'avance vers elle et que je ne l'accule contre la porte.

-Je ne veux pas le faire sans toi bordel!

-Ça n'a aucune importance puisque tu vas le faire de toutes les façons, dit-elle en me poussant pour se dégager. Je saisis ses mains et me rapprochai d'elle, en me penchant pour être à la hauteur de son visage.

-Ça a de l'importance Rachel, toi et moi. Tu peux crier et hurler et me détester tant que tu veux, à la fin, ce sera toi et moi.

-Je ne peux pas Finn, dit-elle, en essayant de s'éloigner de moi. Je ne bougeais pas et l'empêchais de passer.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision Rachel. C'est ma décision. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de toi.

Je me penchai et collai mes lèvres aux siennes. Elle lâcha un petit cri quand ma bouche toucha la sienne. Elle me repoussa et je me redressai sans la lâcher du regard. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et j'approchai doucement ma main vers son visage pour les essuyer.

-Tu me manques, tu manques à mon cœur, murmurai-je.

-Finn…

-Quel est l'intérêt d'être doué pour quelque chose si tu ne tentes pas ta chance et si tu n'essaies pas de voir si tu es le meilleur à ça?

J'avais dit ça si doucement que je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle m'ait entendu, mais elle leva brusquement la tête et me regarda. A ce point-là, je me foutais totalement du fait qu'on soit en froid. J'avais juste terriblement besoin d'elle. Je me penchai et pris ses lèvres dans les miennes une nouvelle fois, heureux qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Je la soulevai et la portai jusqu'au lit, où nous basculâmes sur le matelas.

Sans même m'arrêter de la déshabiller, je soulevai sa jupe et glissai ma main le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à sa culotte, que je fis descendre le long de ses jambes. Je sentis ses mains tirer sur mon bas de jogging, ce qui libéra mon érection, et ce qui me permit de m'installer entre ses cuisses et de me glisser en elle en un seul mouvement. Elle gémit bruyamment et tira ma tête vers son visage

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, gémit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis tellement dés...

Je ne la laissai même pas finir, plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes et m'enfonçai en elle de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions notre rythme. Mon corps était en manque d'elle, et je sentais bien à la manière dont elle griffait mon dos qu'elle était dans le même état que moi. J'embrassais sa joue quand je sentis ses larmes couler. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes, et elle m'embrassa avec une telle passion que je dus reprendre mon souffle.

Ce fut rapide et brouillon, mais c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Juste sentir sa peau contre la mienne pendant que nos transpirations se mélangeaient et que nos corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre. Sentir ses lèvres sur mon cou ou mes joues. Cette sensation quand j'étais en elle, de ne faire qu'un avec elle était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Rachel et Finn, Finn et Rachel, sans pouvoir dire où était la limite entre nous deux. C'était tout ce à quoi j'aspirais, tout ce qui avait un sens pour moi. Même quand j'étais furieux, ou énervé, ou déçu par son comportement, être aussi proche d'elle remettait tout en cause. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais toujours eu besoin d'elle.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je à son oreille, en saisissant sa main et en m'enfonçant une dernière fois le plus profond possible en elle.

Elle haletait quand je me retirais, et elle tendit la main pour caresser ma joue.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je pris sa main et l'embrassai.

-Bébé, il faut que tu saches que je ne fais pas une croix sur mon avenir. Mais il fait que je fasse ça. Il faut que j'essaie, que je prenne le risque, c'est une opportunité qui ne se représentera peut-être jamais.

-Si tu sens vraiment que c'est ta voie, alors il faut que tu le fasses. Et je serai là pour te soutenir.

-Merci. Je ne pourrais pas le faire sans toi, dis-je en caressant sa joue.

-Je serais ta fan numéro 1.

-Je change toujours mes options, lui annonçai-je sans préambule.

-De quoi?

-Je t'ai dit que je ne faisais pas une croix sur mon avenir. Je veux être un prof de musique. Je veux inspirer les enfants. Je peux toujours continuer sur cette voie et jouer avec le groupe. Et comme ça je pourrai me faire un peu d'argent pour payer la fac. Je peux faire les deux Rachel. J'ai juste besoin que tu croies en moi.

-Finn, je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en toi. C'est juste… Je ne sais pas comment me concentrer sur plus d'un seul but. Je veux chater, et c'est tout ce que je sais faire.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu fais attention à moi. Chaque jour. Tu t'assures que je me lève pour aller en cours tu t'assures que je n'oublie pas de changer de sous-vêtements, même si je trouve ça emmerdant que tu saches que je ne le fais pas. Tu t'assures que je mange comme il faut, que je fasse mes devoirs. Tu prends soin de moi. Tu prends soin de nous. Et tu continues d'assurer en cours. Tu en fais beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne croies.

-Je prends soin de toi parce que je t'aime. Et que je veux être avec toi.

-Parce que c'est ton rêve d'être avec moi ? Dis-je en lui montrant son journal. Tu vois que tu peux te concentrer sur plus d'un but à la fois.

-Il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'en apprendre tant sur moi en lisant ce journal Finn. J'ai horreur qu'on me retourne mes propos, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Il faut dire que tu as presque toujours raison, donc sur les rares moments où tu as tort, qui mieux que toit pour débattre avec toi ? Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil, ce qui lui fit lever le yeux au ciel en riant. Donc… ma fan numéro un hein ?

-Oh oui, je serai à tous tes concerts, au premier rang. A regarder mon batteur canon et sexy.

-Canon ET sexy? Tu seras, genre, ma première groupie?

-Finn Hudson, j'espère bien que je serai ta SEULE et UNIQUE groupie!

A ces mots, elle se jeta sur moi et me chatouilla jusqu'à ce que je me rende.

-Ok, ok, et si je te laissais être la présidente de mon fan club ?

-Présidente? Est-ce que j'aurais des privilèges? Demanda-t-elle en mordillant mon oreille.

-Oh oui! Tu auras un traitement de faveur. Un accès très personnel à Finn Hudson, avec un pass VIP pour après chaque show.

Elle poussa un petit cri aigu et se frotta contre mon érection naissante.

-Et à quoi aurai-je droit avec ce pass VIP?

-Tout ce que tu voudras, dis-je en la faisant rouler et en me glissant en elle pour un nouveau tour.

* * *

><p>Comment exprimer ça... je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais on dira que le rythme s'est un peu accéléré par ici... du coup, dur dur de me tenir à mon rythme de publication de départ...<p>

Bref...

Mais je m'accroche, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, je finirai, et peut-être même que j'aurais d'autres fic à traduire plus tard, plus quelques idées pour des fics à moi... un jour, peut-être...

En tous cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, un petit mot, quelque chose... ça fait toujours plaisir!


	11. Chapter 10

_Glee est la propriété de la FOX et de Ryan Murphy. Nous pauvres mortels ne pouvons que nous amuser avec la vie de ces personnages (et c'est déjà pas mal)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Surprise au théâtre<strong>

_**Kurt PdV**_

_-Donc vous arriveriez la veille de Thanksgiving, ce qui nous laissera le temps de préparer un bon repas pour tout le monde._

Mon père avait fait des plans toute la journée et essayait de nous y faire adhérer. Je lui demandai d'attendre une seconde et criai pour que Finn vienne.

-Ouais, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Papa veut une réponse définitive.

-Ouais, c'est bon. J'ai vu ça avec Bill, et le Perk et One Night Stand sont en conges jusqu'au concert du nouvel an, donc on pourra rentrer.

-Ok Papa, Finn dit que c'est bon, donc on arrivera la veille de Thanksgiving.

Je raccrochai enfin, m'habillai rapidement et allai taper à la porte à coté de la mienne pour récupérer Rachel.

-J'entre, je vous en prie, soyez habillés !

Je vis Finn et Rachel sur leur lit, la tête de Rachel sur la poitrine de Finn, tous deux riant.

-Mince alors, on n'a pas réussi à se dessaper assez vite, dit Finn.

-Haha, très drôle… Prête Diva?

-Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec vous, demanda Finn?

-Non bébé, tu as répète' et Kurt sera là donc tout ira bien.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais il l'attrapa et la tira vers lui.

-Ok, ça suffit vous deux. Il faut qu'elle soit au théâtre pour récupérer son texte. Tu veux qu'elle joue son premier rôle ou pas ?

-C'est bon, tu peux l'avoir… pour l'instant! Grogna-t-il en lui assénant une tape sur les fesses. Mais tu es à moi cette nuit, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Dégoutant, dis-je en me détourant de la chambre et en allant vers la porte.

Nous attrapâmes un taxi pour aller au théâtre où Rachel avait obtenu le premier rôle dans 'Peter Pan le Musical', en tant que Wendy. Elle avait une réunion avec l'assistant metteur en scène pour récupérer son texte et avoir l'accord final du metteur en scène. En entrant dans le théâtre, nous fûmes accueillis par un petit blond.

-Tu dois être ma Wendy, dit-il en ouvrant la porte ?

-Pardon?

-Oh, désolé, je m'appelle Bill, je vais jouer Peter. TU es bien Rachel ?

-Oh oui, c'est moi. Enchantée d'enfin faire ta connaissance.

Elle lui tendit la main, et la serra, puis l'enserra dans ses bras. Ouais, il jouait dans la même équipe que moi celui-là !

-Et toi, qui peux-tu bien être, dit-il en se tournant vers moi ?

-Oh, oui, moi c'est Kurt, Je suis le … coloc' de Rachel.

-Mince alors, un autre hétéro, dit-il en se détournant rapidement.

Rachel me jeta un regard en rigolant et me poussa vers la porte.

-Je viens juste de récupérer mon texte, le metteur en scène, Tom, est dans la pièce d'à côté. Entre et vas le voir, et après tu pourras faire connaissance avec l'assistant connard.

-Hum, excuse moi?

-L'assistant est un con fini. D'accord, il a de beaux cheveux, mais il agit comme un vrai… sac de m…

Rachel me sourit et alla voir le metteur en scène.

-Alooors, tu vas jour Peter Pan… ça doit être… interressant.

-Tu dois parler des collants. Ouais, c'est un peu embarrassant, mais après tout, je n'ai rien à cacher. Et en plus les mecs adorent quand j'en porte.

_OH MON DIEU !_

-J'imagine bien, dis-je, un sourcil relevé, espérant et priant pour que Rachel se dépèche. Et l'assistant alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?

-Je pense que c'est un de ces gars qui n'a pas réussi dans sa propre carrière, donc il pense qu'il faut qu'il ruine celle de tous les autres. Je te jure ce mec ne sourit JAMAIS !

-Bigre, il a l'air adorable!

Rachel revint en sautillant à ce moment.

-C'est bon, j'ai l'approbation du metteur en scène. Il faut juste que je trouve cet assistant, James.

-Oh, il ne s'appelle pas James. En fait, si tu l'appelles comme ça, il va insister pour que tu l'appelles SAINT !

-Excuse-moi?

Je regardai Rachel, qui avait l'air d'être au bord de la crise de panique.

-Son nom ne serait pas…

-RACHEL?

Nous entendîmes sa voix derrière nous et nous nous retournâmes prestement tous les deux.

-JESSE, cria-t-on en chœur?

-Bien bien bien, quelle surprise. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir montrer le bout de ton nez avec lui. L'ai toujours pensé que tu étais gay, dit-il en m'inspectant de la tête aux pieds.

-Excuse-moi, répéta Rachel?

-Oh, je pensais juste que Kevin et toi, ou Kurt c'est ça? J'acquiesçai. Je pensais que Kurt et toi étaient ensemble, ou un truc comme ça.

-Non, je suis son colocataire, merci beaucoup. Et d'ailleurs je vis aussi avec mon propre petit ami.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'énervais ainsi, mais ce mec m'avait toujours rendu dingue.

-C'est toi l'assistant du metteur en scène, demanda Rachel?

-Oui, c'est moi. Je dois dire que je fus agréablement surprise quand j'ai vu ton nom sur le listing. Je t'ai chaudement recommandée. J'espère que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, je sais prendre soin de moi, répondit-elle en haussant le ton.

-Oh je suis sure que tu peux. Je parie que tu as fait du très bon boulot à prendre soin de toi toute seule à New York.

-Je ne suis pas toute seule. Finn est là avec moi. Enfin, pas à ce moment précis, mais il vit ici à New York avec moi.

-Oh, waou. J'aurais pensé qu'il errerait encore dans Lima, tout perdu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait trouver son chemin dans une vraie ville, encore moins celle-ci.

-Je te ferai savoir que Finn s'en sort très bien. Il est même dans un groupe.

Jesse éclata de rire.

-Pauvre petite chose. J'espère que ce n'est pas lui le chanteur. Je n'imagine pas un groupe aller bien loin si ils se basent sur ses hurlements.

-C'EST MON PETIT AMI LE CHANTEUR, criai-je, sans bien savoir pourquoi je laissais cet enfoiré m'atteindre aussi.

-Waouh, c'est une affaire de famille. Et toi, tu joues du pipo dans ce groupe, ou ce sont juste ces deux-là tous seuls, dit-il en se moquant de moi ?

-Ca suffit Jesse. Finn va très bien, et c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir, vu que rien de tout ça ne te regarde, lança Rachel, en tapant du pied par terre.

-Ok, ok, on ne va pas t'énerver, je ne veux pas que ma star soit toute stressée. Laisse-moi aller chercher ton texte, comme ça tu pourras rentrer chez toi pour retrouver ton Huckleberry Finn.

Il alla dans son bureau et revint avec le script qu'il tendit à Rachel.

-J'espère que Finn pourra gérer ton emploi du temps super chargé. Je sais combien il aime cette période de l'année, et avec la pièce qui se produira jusqu'au lendemain de Thanksgiving, tu risques de ne pas trop le voir.

Rachel me jeta un regard nerveux, puis se tourna vers Jesse.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour Finn et moi, nous nous soutenons mutuellement, tout se passera TRES BIEN !

Elle se tourna, attrapa mon bras et nous sortîmes du théâtre.

-Merde. Finn va pêter un plomb, dit Rachel une fois les portes fermées derrière nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire pour Jesse?

-La vérité. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait être là. Je lui dirai. Finn est un grand garçon.

-Et tu vas faire quoi pour les vacances?

-Je vais devoir vous rejoindre après Thanksgiving. C'est nul, mais Finn comprendra.

* * *

><p>-JE NE COMPRENDS PAS, hurla Finn à Rachel après qu'elle lui ait annoncé la nouvelle! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils mettent la pièce le jour de Thanksgiving. C'est complètement Stupide !<p>

-Je sais, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche. Je suis désolée mais au moins je serai avec toi pour Noël.

-Ouais… je suppose. Ça pourrait être pire. Ce n'est pas comme si le gars qui joue Peter Pan était un mec canon qui te voudrait pour lui tout seul. Kurt m'a dit qu'il était totalement gay.

Rachel esquissa un sourire, qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

-A propos de ça…

-Quoi? IL n'est pas gay? Oh mon dieu il est canon, c'est ça? IL est plus grand que moi et merde, il est plus intelligent ? Attends, tu vas devoir l'embrasser ?

-Finn, ce n'est pas par rapport à Bill. C'est à propos de l'assistant metteur en scène, dit Rachel doucement.

-Il est canon aussi?

-Non, non, c'est juste que c'est… euh, c'est Jesse.

-Désolé Rachel, je pense que j'ai eu un souci d'audition. J'ai cru que tu avais dit JESSE ! Genre St Connard.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit, dit-elle en grimaçant.

-Même pas en rêve Rach, même pas en rêve tu passes tout ce temps avec Jesse. Il n'y a pas moyen que je le laisse passer Thanksgiving avec toi alors que moi je ne peux pas. Non ! Je resterai avec toi ici pour Thanksgiving.

-Finn, il faut que tu rentres et que tu passes du temps avec ta mère. Tout se passera bien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le passer AVEC Jesse. Je serai sur scène. Il n'est même pas DANS la pièce.

-Je n'aime pas ça, dit-il en croissant les bras.

-Ça ne me plait pas non plus. Mais je veux saisir cette chance. C'est une grosse opportunité pour moi Finn.

IL me regarda, et j'haussai les épaules.

-Ok, mais je te préviens, ça ne va pas me plaire. Et je viendrai avec toi demain à ta première répétition. Je veux être sûr que cet enfoiré se souvient de moi.

-Oh, il se souvient de toi Finn, crois-moi. Rachel lui a dit que tu étais ici aussi, lui dis-je, ce qui provoqua un grand sourire de sa part pour Rachel.

-TREEEEES BIEN!

-Bon, et si on passait à autre chose, pour que la soirée Klainchel commence ?

-Oui, oui, c'est quoi le jeu ce soir, demanda Finn, alors qu'il se levait pour aller dans le salon ?

Rachel et moi échangeâmes un sourire complice.

-Ca va être génial, dit-elle en souriant. Dance Dance Révolution : Disney !

Finn grogna.

-Quoi? Un jeu de danse? Vous voulez ma mort ce soir ou quoi?

Blaine rigola en observant la scène du canapé.

-Je crois que la soirée va être intéressante.

-Finn en premier, annonça Rachel!

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi en premier Rach? TU veux te moquer de moi?

-Allez, on peut faire des battles.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui claqua les fesses, et il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois amoureux de toi, lui chuchota-t-il doucement.

-Ouais, je sais…

Je m'installai avec Blaine sur le canapé, et regardai Finn essayer de comprendre où mettre ses pieds, puis rater le tapis d'un bon mètre, pour tomber sur ses fesses.

-Comment tu appelles ce pas Hudson, cria Blaine?

-Ça s'appelle _lève-toi-et-fais-mieux-que-ça_ Anderson.

Blaine se leva d'un bond, attrapa la manette, et joua contre Rachel, jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne, et que Rachel se mette à bouder dans les bras de Finn.

-Alors, ce n'est pas mieux comme ça, se gaussa Blaine, en saluant?

-Ok, ça suffit, je veux voir le film, râla Finn.

-C'en est douloureux de voir à quel point tu es un mauvais perdant Finn, lui lançai-je!

-Il n'y a pas que ça qui est douloureux, dit-il en se frottant les fesses.

-Je m'occuperai de ça tout à l'heure, s'exclama Rachel en rigolant!

-Ok, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à faire ça comme des lapins, c'est quoi le film?

-HARRY POTTER, cria Blaine !

Rachel grogna en même temps que moi.

-Sérieux ? On n'en a pas déjà regardé un il a deux semaines ?

-On a regardé le_ Prince de Sang-Mêlé_. C'en est un autre. Ce soir on regarde _Les Reliques de la Mort_.

-Yépaa, marmonnai-je, très ironiquement.

-Arrête de bouder Kurt. Tu adores quand je refais toutes les scènes, tenta Blaine en me tapotant l'épaule en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'échangeai un regard avec Rachel et nous éclatâmes de rire quand Blaine se mit debout sur la table basse.

-Oh Harry, couina Finn, en tendant sa main à Blaine.

-Hermione! Oh Hermione, dit Blaine en attrapant la main de Finn!

Rachel leur lança un cousin, ce qui fit éclater de rire Finn, et il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Blaine et moi nous installâmes à notre place habituelle au pied du canapé, et je m'installai contre sa poitrine.

-Allez, c'est parti pour Hogwarts, m'exclamai-je!

-Voilà, ça c'est de l'enthousiasme Kurt, dit Blaine en se penchant pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

-Hourra pour Hogwarts, cria Rachel avant que Finn ne se penche et ne l'embrasse.


	12. Chapter 11

_Glee est la propriété de la FOX et de Ryan Murphy. Nous pauvres mortels ne pouvons que nous amuser avec la vie de ces personnages (et c'est déjà pas mal)._

_Attention: sortez les violons... _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11: de l'art de se comporter en personne civilisée<strong>

_**Rachel**_

J'avais l'estomac noué alors que nous nous garions au théâtre pour le premier jour des répétitions. Je savais que ce n'étais pas une pièce super cotée, mais c'était mon premier premier rôle. Bien sûr, découvrir que Jesse allait être l'assistant du metteur en scène avait ajouté un côté amer à l'expérience, mais ça n'allait durer que quelques semaines, puis il sortirait de ma vie pour de bon.

-A quelle heure faut-il que tu sois là-bas, demanda Finn, à côté de moi?

-A peu près dix minutes. Il faut juste que j'aille poser mes affaires quelque part. Je te montrerai où t'asseoir pour que tu regardes la répétition.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi; je jetterai juste un œil aux alentours.

-Finn… dis-je, inquiète.

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le retrouver et le massacrer, ou un truc du genre. Je veux juste lui parler.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et en plus, je suis sure qu'il est occupé avec la pièce.

Nous entrâmes dans le théâtre ensemble, et il attrapa ma main pour me tirer vers lui.

-Finn, il faut que j'aille… je regardai dans la même direction que lui et vit Jesse sortant de son bureau. Aussitôt, son emprise sur ma main se resserra.

-Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu amènerais quelqu'un pour le premier jour, dit Jesse en ignorant Finn et en se dirigeant vers moi.

-Ce n'est pas juste 'quelqu'un', et j'ai déjà vu ça avec le metteur en scène, qui était d'accord, dis-je rapidement.

-Oh, je n'allai pas te crier dessus Rachel. Mais j'imagine que Finn va s'ennuyer avec tous les aspects techniques.

-Je suis juste là, dit Finn, directement à Jesse! Et tout ira très bien ! Mais je te remercie de ton inquiétude pour moi.

Je souris à Finn, qui regarde fixement Jesse.

-Alors Finn, tu as trouvé la route pour sortir de Lima. Je dois dire que je suis assez surpris, je pensais que tu aurais déjà quelques petits bébés blonds courant sur la pelouse de ton petit pavillon en couche.

Je sentis Finn se tendre à mes côtés.

-Nah, ma vie est avec Rachel.

-Tellement mignon d'abandonner ce que tu aimes pour Rachel. La grande ville doit te paraitre bien étrange.

-Je survis plutôt bien en fait.

-Oui, Rachel m'a parlé de ton petit groupe, dit Jesse en riant.

-C'est juste un truc pour m'amuser. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ma carrière en ce moment. Et être là pour soutenir Rachel, de n'importe quelle manière, dit Finn, se rapprochant de moi et en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules. Je souris en pensant à son attitude protectrice à mon égard. C'était adorable quand Finn s'occupait de moi comme cela.

-Je ne crois pas que Rachel ait besoin de quiconque, à part elle-même. Dépendre des autres ne mène qu'à la déception. N'est-ce pas Rachel, lança Jesse en se tournant vers moi ?

-En fait, je trouve cela plutôt épuisant de ne compter que sur moi. Je ne sais où j'en serais sans Finn, dis-je en lui souriant. Bon, il faut que j'aille poser mes affaires et me préparer pour la répétition. Excuse-moi.

Je m'éloignai des deux garçons et tournai vers ma loge quand j'entendis Finn parler.

-Et, au passage, si tu la regarde une seule fois de travers, je te casse la gueule, et je ne rigole pas cette fois, lui dit Finn.

Jesse éclata de rire.

-Ca risque d'être compliqué pour toi de faire ça de Lima, non ? J'ai cru comprendre que je l'aurai pour moi tout seul pour Thanksgiving. Ce serait dommage pour elle qu'elle le passe tout seule.

J'allai retourner les voir, mais je vis Finn s'approcher de Jesse et je regarder du haut de son 1m95.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Je sais ce que je viens de dire, mais je ne vraiment pas envie de te casser la gueule car Rachel déteste la violence, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne peux rien faire pour gâcher ma relation avec Rachel. Tu peux essayer, mais ça ne servira à rien. Rachel et moi avons une relation plus que solide. Donc par respect pour elle, je ne vais pas te taper dessus maintenant. Jesse tressaillit à ses mots. Mais faisons en sorte que discuter ensemble ne devienne pas une habitude, parce que je ne peux me contenir que de courtes périodes de temps quand tu es dans les parages. Eclate-toi avec ta pièce Jesse.

Finn se tourna et parti vers les sièges, et Jesse retourna dans son bureau, le visage renfrogné.

Je repris mon chemin vers ma loge, souriant intérieurement. Mon mec était vraiment, vraiment génial.

-Êtes-vous prête Mlle Berry, entendis-je Billy me demander à travers la porte de ma loge.

J'ouvris la porte en souriant.

-Mon cher Billy, je suis plus prête que jamais. Et comment va mon charmant Peter aujourd'hui, dis-je en lui pinçant les joues ?

-Super. Mais est-ce que tu as vu ce régal pour les yeux dans l'auditorium? Mon Dieu qu'il est canon!

-Pardon?

-Quand tu le verras, tu sauras de qui je parle. Un peu plus d'1m90, les yeux chocolat et bâti comme quelque chose que j'essaierai bien.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'auditorium et il me montra Finn, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire.

-Ouais… désolée… mais celui-là a déjà été essayé, et je ne le rendrai pas!

-Merde alors, il est à toi? TU joues dans la cour des grands ma belle, dit-il en riant, alors que je montais sur scène en faisant un signe à Finn.

Jesse fut d'une humeur exécrable tout le long de la répétition. Il criait que nous ne disions pas notre texte correctement, ou que nous ne nous positionnions pas comme il faut sur la scène. Certes, ce n'était pas très différent de son comportement habituel, mais je le vis jeter des œillades meurtrières en direction de Finn à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose (de désagréable) à me dire sur ma performance.

-Mec, c'est notre premier jour, tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort, s'exclama Bill après s'être fait engueulé pour la quatrième fois (d'affilée) pour avoir dit 'Vers le Pays Imaginaire' sur mauvais ton ?

-Vous voulez que cette pièce soit la meilleure possible, ou vous voulez juste devenir quelque chose que les gens oublient aussitôt qu'ils l'ont vu, cria Jesse? On prend cinq minutes, il me faut une cigarette.

J'allais descendre de la scène lorsque Finn sauta de son siège et accourut pour m'aider.

-Merci, bébé, lui dis-je en me baissant pour l'embrasser, avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras et ne pose sur le sol.

-Cette répétition est monstrueuse. Je croyais que c'était une pièce pour les enfants. Jesse essaie de vous mettre plus bas que terre.

-Et je suis sure que tout cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec une petite conversation que tu aurais pu avoir avec lui un peu plus tôt c'est ça ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler. Et en plus, j'ai dit que je ne lui taperais pas dessus, tu n'as jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas lui parler, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le reste de la répétition se passa à peu près de la même façon, Jesse nous aboyant dessus à la moindre erreur, soupirant qu'il nous faudrait des répétitions en plus pour que les choses soient juste 'correctes'. Heureusement, le metteur en scène vint et nous félicita de nos progrès pour une première journée, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Jesse et de le faire se retirer dans son bureau pour la fin de la répétition.

Alors que je récupérais mes affaires avant de partir, Bill entra dans ma loge.

-Ok, présente-moi maintenant, Berry.

Je levai la tête le vis là, à côté de Finn, se mordillant la lèvre.

-Ok, Billy, on se détend, je te rappelle qu'il est pris, dis-je en riant, et en remarquant que Finn me dévisage, très gêné. Bill, je te présente Finn.

-Salut mec, ravi de te rencontrer. Super boulot tout à l'heure. Je suis un fan de Peter Pan, dis Finn en lui serrant la main.

-Ce sont les collants c'est ça ? Tout le monde adore les collants.

-Euh, pas vraiment mon délire les collants verts, c'est plutôt le fait de ne pas grandir que je trouvais cool.

Bill soupira, visiblement très déçu.

-On dira qu'ils ne peuvent pas tous être fabuleux comme moi. Il sourit à Finn et recula vers la porte. Reviens nous voir, on a tous besoin de monde dans le public pour garder la motivation.

-Euh, il voulait dire pour que _TU_ restes motivée hein?

-Je ne suis pas si sûre, lui répondis-je en riant.

-C'est quoi ce truc que j'ai avec les mecs gay?

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es né si canon. Pour ma part, je dis que c'est la faute de ta mère. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, il se pencha et me souleva.

-Je lui en parlerai quand je la verrai.

-Elle n'était pas trop déçue que je ne vienne pas pour Thanksgiving, demandai-je alors qu'il me reposait?

-Non, un peu, mais elle était très contente que tu aies eu ce rôle. Elle est surtout déçue de rater ton premier premier rôle.

-Finn, c'est une comédie musicale sur Peter Pan pour les enfants. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais à Broadway, dis-je en rassemblant mes affaires.

-Je m'en fous de ce que tu fais, tu restes une star, et tu vas briller de plus en plus à chaque rôle, jusqu'à ce que tu étincelles et que cette ville t'appartienne, de la même manière que mon cœur t'appartient.

Je fis volte-face et plantai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime tellement Finn. La manière dont tu crois en moi, la façon dont tu me soutiens, je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde.

-Ouais, donc surtout n'oublies pas ça. A ce qu'il parait, je suis plutôt un bon coup, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et en m'embrassant !

Nous nous dirigeâmes versa l voiture et je vis Jesse se faufiler dans un taxi l'entrée du théâtre. Il regarda vers moi et grimaça. Finn leva la main et lui fit un petit signe. Je lui attrapai et la rabaissai rapidement.

-Là par contre tu es juste juvénile.

-Quoi? On ne peut pas dire au revoir? Je suis juste… comment est-ce que tu dis quand tu es sympa avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas?

-Civilisé?

-Voilà, je suis juste civilisé bébé.

Il se mit à rire en ouvrant la portière, et je montai dedans.

-Bon, Central Park, demanda-il?

-Bonne idée. Oh, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Sam, ils rentrent pour les vacances aussi. Ils n'étaient pas trop contents que je ne sois pas là pour Thanksgiving, mais ils restent jusqu'à Noël, donc au moins je pourrai les voir.

-Cool. Je dirai à ma mère de mettre deux assiettes en plus, alors.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que je ne vienne pas pour Thanksgiving?

-Bébé, ça ne me plait pas de ne pas le fêter avec toi, mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne seras pas là. Tant que tu es avec moi pour Noël, je pense que je peux te partager avec le monde entier pour une journée. De toute façons, il va falloir que je m'y habitue pour quand tu seras célèbre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour l'instant. Ce sera peut-être à moi de te partager après le concert de One Night Stand pour le jour de l'an. Toutes les filles vont tenter de me faire disparaitre pour avoir ce batteur tellement sexy.

IL gara la voiture et me regarda.

-Ouais, mais je sais de source sure que le batteur n'a d'yeux que pour une fille, dit-il en me souriant.

-OH, cette fille est très, très chanceuse alors…

-A ce que j'ai compris, il a l'air très amoureux de toi, un truc comme ça.

-Moi? Oh mon Dieu! Donc vu que tu as l'air de si bien le connaitre, tu devrais me le présenter…

-Je devrais pouvoir faire jouer mes relations.

Il m'attrapa par le cou et me tira vers lui, et même après ces années, je sens encore les poils de mes bras se dresser et mon cœur papillonner et le monde s'arrêter avec juste un baiser. Même si j'aspire à la gloire et à ce sentiment que j'ai sur scène, en chantant devant une salle comble, rien ne battra jamais l'effet d'être tenue, aimée et de faire partie de quelque chose de spécial avec Finn.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je à son Oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime bébé. Tu seras toujours ma star.

-Et tu seras toujours mon batteur sexy.

-Ouais, je suis au courant, depuis la seconde, dit-il en souriant.

-Comment ça, demandai-je?

-Tu as dit ça dans une chanson que nous avions fait aux cantonales, 'My heart's a drummer'. Je sais depuis ce jour-là que ça devait être moi.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, et je collai mes lèvres à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

-Ca a toujours été toi.

* * *

><p><em>Héhéhé, mise à jour rapide... je suis plutôt fière de moi :D<em>

_Et oui, c'est mielleux... m'en fous... ;)_


End file.
